Oh! My Presdir
by exobabyyhun
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 IS UP GUYS!] Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./ 'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar lebar?"- Sehun. This ih KrisHun fiction. hanya mengobati rindu KrisHun shipper :") warning:GS/typo/M . Review
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**Hay author kali ini bawain FF NC hahaha/ketawa nista/?. Ini kali pertama author nulis FF nc. Sering sih baca FF nc tapi lenih sering baca ff rated T dengan tema yang so sweet. Tapi kali ini author mau coba nulis FF nc. Ini bukan pengalaman pribadi-_- , ini real ngayal haha. Oke kita mulai aja. Thanks telah mendengarkan cuap cuap ini~**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar bebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**Chapter 1**

Sehun, seorang yeoja berkulit putih sedang sangat serius manatap layar monitor. Jemari lentiknya terus menari-nari di atas papan keyboard mengetik sesuatu yang sudah pesti memang sudah menjadi tugasnya, sesekali dia berhenti hanya untuk meminum tehnya atau hanya sekedar membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang turun di hidung mancungnya.

Suara gaduh bisik-bisik karyawan pun tidak sama sekali membuat fokusnya terpecah. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuyarkan keseriusannya. "sehunnie! kau lihat tadi? Kau lihat? Oh astaga presdir yang baru tadi sangat tampan bukan? Yatuhannn aku meleleh hun~ ahh~"ujar baekhyun sangat berlebihan.

"yak! Jika kau hanya ingin berbicara seperti itu seharusnya kau lihat dulu apa yang sedang aku kerjakan. Aku tidak ingin lembur malam ini, kau mengerti?" ucap sehun sedikit emosi.

"hais kau ini, kau seharusnya melihat presdir baru kita tadi jadi. Kau akan terpesona padanya hunnie" baekhyun segera kabur setelah mengucapkan itu sebelum sehun benar benar memarahinya.

"ingat chanyeol oppa bodoh!"sehun memekik kesal melihat baekhyun meninggalkannya sambil tertawa.

"baekhyun eonnie babo, tega-teganya dia mengatakan ada yang melebihi ketampanan kekasihnya sendiri. Aku jadi ragu jika eonnie serius pada chanyeol oppa. Hmm tapi apa benar presdir baru itu tampan?" gumam sehun sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terganggu.

Sudah berjam-jam sehun mengerjakan pekerjaanya, wajahnya sungguh terlihat lelah. Matanya melihat jam yang ada di nakas mejanya. "sehunnie! Aku pulang duluan ne bye~" barusan itu baekhyun dan tao yang kebetulan melewati mejanya.

"ne, hati hati di jalan eonnie" balas sehun. Sehun kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya niatnya yang tidak ingin lembur menjadi batal karna tugas yang menumpuk. 'sedikit lagi selesai' batin sehun.

Sehun berjalan mengambil air minum di ujung ruang kerja. Mengenggaknya dengan gerakan seduktif. Tak sengaja air yang tadi dia minum membasahi bagian atas kemeja putihnya sehingga sedikit tercetak bagian dalamnya.

Tanpa sehun sadari seseorang tengah memerhatikannya. 'wajahnya sangat manis, tubuhnya juga aku yakin sangat indah. Sayang sekali kaca mata dan baju kuno yang dia pakai sangat mengganggu. Aku yakin dia sangat sexy. Astaga apa yang ku fikirkan' batin seseorang itu.

.

.

Sehun merenggangkan badannya, jam yang ada di mejanya sudah menunjukan pukul delapan. Sehun menengokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan di sekitarnya yang ternyata hanya ada dirinya saja.

Sehun membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya. Setelah merapihnyannya di dalam map sehun menuju ruangan presdir-nya untuk menaruh dokumen laporan tersebut. Sehun dapat melihat ruangan direkturnya masih menyala. 'apa presdir baru itu masih di kantor? Ah sepertinya petugas keamanan yang belum mematikannya' batin sehun.

Sehun mengetuk sekali pintu ruangan itu kemudian mebukanya perlahan. Sehun terpaku dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang melihat kegiatan presdir barunya.

.

.

Kris POV

'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!' batinku berkecamuk membayangkan tubuh yeoja tadi. Kemejanya yang sedikit kebesaran itu tidak sama sekali membuat dada besarnya tidak menggiurkan. Kacamata dan style kunonya itu malah membuatku sangat terangsang, shit!.

Aku kembali keruanganku. Dengan tergesa menghidupkan laptop , dengan cepat ku masukan flashdisk ke laptop ku dan mulai menyalakan video dewasa. 'shit! Aku jadi harus menyelesaikannya sendiri'

Aku membuka zipper celana ku dan mengeluarkan penisku tanpa melepas celana ku. Hey ini pelepasan mendadak bung.

Layar laptop mulai menayangkan adegan panas pemainnya yang saling mencumbu. Ahh lihat pemain yeojanya, bahkan wajahnya kalah cantik dengan yeoja tadi. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan pijatan ku sendiri.

Ahh sepertinya aku mulai tidak waras. Aku mulai membayangkan yeoja tadi sedang berjongkok di depan penis yang sedang ku remas sendiri.

"arghhh! Shit!" aku mendongakan kepala saat membayangkan yeoja tadi menjilat ujung penisku. Kenapa rasanya sangat nyata.

Kris POV end

.

.

Sehun tadinya berniat akan kabur. Namun matanya melihat penis presdir itu yang tidak bisa masuk kategori kecil . . . okey sehun mengakui dirinya juga sangat terangsang oleh kegiatan ini.

Dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati presdir-nya yang sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri. Sepertinya kris itu belum menyadari kedatangan sehun. Mata kris sibuk memejamkan mata dan menggeram pelan. Laptopnya di biarkan begitu saja.

Sehun sudah berada di depan presdir itu dan mulai berjongkok di depan penisnya. Naluri sehun menuntun lidahnya untuk menjilat ujung penis itu. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat penis itu, mengecupnya pelan.

Suara geraman kris membuat nafsu sehun semakin memuncak. Sehun yang sudah benar benar terangsang kemudian menyingkirkan tangan kris di penisnya dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya dan mengulum penis itu dengan kuat.

Kris tersentak 'ini bukan mimpi. Yeoja tadi benar benar sedang mengulum penis ku' batin kris. Kris yang sudah sadar kembali menggeram merasakan hisapan sehun yang sangat kuat.

"ahh terus babyhh , fuck!"

Kris membantu sehun menaik turunkan kepalanya. Penis kris yang tersenggol gigi-gigi sehun membuat sensasi tersendiri olehnya.

Sehun melepas kulumannya mendongak menatap kris, kedua jemari lentiknya tidak berhenti bermain di penis kris dan memainkan twins ballnya.

Kris segera mengangkat sehun dan mendudukan sehun dipangkuannya. Rok sehun tersingkap karna diangkat kris , paha mulusnya terus di raba oleh kris sedangkan bibirnya sudah dalam kuluman bibir kris.

Mereka berciuman dengan panas seraya tangan sehun yang menggerayang membuka jas dan kemeja kris, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kris meremas kuat payudaranya kemudian menurunkan ciumannya ke leher membuat beberapa tanda disana. Kris sangat mengagumi kulit mulus sehun membuatnya semakin gencar menandai leher sehun.

Kris menurunkan kecupannya ke dada sehun, dia memandangnya sangat kagum. Kris benara benar mengagumi dada sehun yang sudah bebas dari bra-nya yang entah tadi dia lempar kearah mana. Kris menghisap dada kiri sehun sedangkan dada kanan sehun tak berhenti di remas oleh kris, bahkan sesekali akan kris cubit.

"a-ahh~ p-presdir nghhh sshhh terushh ahh"

Sehun meremas rambut kris melampiaskan nikmatnya. Tangan sehun kini turun kebawah mencari mainannya tadi.

Pijat. Kocok. Pijat. Kocok.

Kris melepas sejenak kegiatannya merasakan tangan nakal sehun di penisnya. "buka celana ku sayang" bisik kris penuh nafsu.

"sehun, oh sehun. Itu namaku presdir. Desahkan namaku nanti" balas sehun tak kalah menggoda. Sehun melumat bibir bawah kris sebelum menuruti perintah kris untuk melepas celananya.

Sehun melepas bawahan yang ia kenakan dengan gerakan yang sengaja dibuat buat untuk menggoda kris. Jangan di tanya, kris tentu saja tergoda dan langsung menerjang sehun membawanya ke sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"kau punya kodom?" tanya sehun. Kris hanya menggeleng.

"kita tidak perlu memakai barang itu, itu akan mengganggu kenikmatan kita nanti. Kau bisa merasakan penisku langsung dan merasakan hangatnya spermaku di vaginamu sayang" kris mengeluarkan smirknya.

Sehun merona mendengarkan kata kata kris. Kris mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri , mengarahkan pada lubang vagina sehun yang sudah basah dan licin. Penis kris sedikit kesusahan mencari lubang sehun.

Sehun yang sudah terlanjur sangat terangsang segera membalik posisi. Sehun duduk di pangkuan kris , sedikit menaikan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan penis kris di lubangnya.

"nghh~" Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, penis kris tidak kecil okey.

"ahh vagina mu sangat ketat bitch arghh sangat menjepit"

Sehun diam sejenak tak kuat menahan perih di lubangnya. Kris yang sudah tidah sabar langsung menarik pinggang sehun untuk turun , sekaligus melesakkan penisnya dalam dalam di lubang sehun.

"arghhh! Shhh~ akhh" sehun merintih saat selaputnya di tembus oleh penis besar kris.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasakan penisnya menembus sesuatu. "ini yang pertama?" tanya kris.

Sehun mengangguk pelan menggigit bibirnya, kepalanya dia senderkan di dada kris.

"aku benar benar minta maaf, kita sudahi saja kalau kau merasa sakit" kata kris. Kris menarik pelan penisnya dari lubang sehun. Namun sehun justru memasukannya lagi.

"buat aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi, kau sudah membuatku seperti ini. Sangat tanggung bila tidak di selesaikan"ucap sehun. Sehun merutuki bibirnya yang berani beraninya berkata seperti ini.

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali kris menggenjot sehun pelan, semakin lama kris menaikan tempo gerakannya. Membuat sehun tak bisa mengimbangai gerakan kris.

"akhh terus presdir nghh disitu arghh teruss fuck! Penis mu sangat nikmat nghh"

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan bergeliat menikmati apa yang kris lakukan. Tiba tiba kris menghentikan kegiatannya yang membuat sehun frustasi karna dia hanpir mencapai puncaknya.

"berbalik dan menungginglah honey~" kris membantu sehun merubah posisinya. Dengan capat memasuki lubang nikmat sehun. " akhh" desah kris dan sehun berbarengan. Penis kris benar benar di jepit ketat oleh vagina sehun.

"nghh bitch bukankah ini menyenagkan? Hem? Ahhh~" desah kris merasakan vagina sehun mulai berkedut. Kris tau sehun akan segera orgasme, dirinya pun begitu. Kris kembali mempercepat gerakannya.

Sehun bisa merasakan penis kris berkedut didalamnya. "nghh presdir faster ahh a-aku sampai"

Kris menghentakan penisnya dalam dalam di vagina sehun, cairan sehun dan sprema kris menyembur memenuhi vagina sehun bahkan sampai mengalir keluar. Kris yang melihat spermanya keluar segera mencoleknya dan mengarahkan ke bibir sehun.

Sehun dengan senang hati menghisap jari kris yang penuh cairannya dan kris itu. Kris mengembalikan posisi sehun di pangkuannya tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Kris menatap sehun yang memejamkan mata di pelukannya.

"aku tak menyangka kau seliar ini, padahal kau terlihat sangat kuno dengan pakaian mu itu. Aku sungguh tak percaya kau sangat mengagumkan tanpa sehelai benang apapun" kris membuka suara.

"aku juga sangat tak menyangka presdir baru sudah berbuat hal seperti ini. Kau sangat sexy tadi presdir saat sedang beronani" ledek sehun.

"kau memang harus di beri pelajaran bitch. Aku tak akan melepasmu begitu saja malam ini" ucap kris sedikit mengancam.

"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar lebar?" tantang sehun.

"kau hanya perlu ikuti permainanku sayang, dan panggil aku kris. Desahkan nama itu manis" kris kembali menerjang sehun.

Malam itu tidak akan selesai hanya denga satu dua ronde. Kris sudah jatuh dalam pesona sehun dan tak akan melepasnya begitu saja.

Kita berdoa saja semoga sehun besok bisa berjalan normal.

.

.

TBC/END?

Review ya chingudeul. Jangan view aja

Saya mohon maaf kalo ff ini engga hot dan mungkin banyak typo -_-

Terima kasih buat pembaca. Sekali lagi mohon reviewnyaaaaaa~

Yang mau lanjut review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**Harap bacaaaaa~ di paling bawah nanti ada curhatan saya hehe.**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar lebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**Chapter 2**

Sehun terbangun di sebuah kamar yang entah milik siapa. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke retina matanya. Sehun memengangi kepalanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Sehun mencoba turun dari ranjang namun hawa dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan membuatnya sadar dia sedang tak mengenakan sehelai benang apapun.

Sehun mendengar suara gemencik air yang terhenti karna di matikan seseorang, sehun memberanikan diri bangkit dari ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bagian vaginanya terasa perih saat dia berjalan. Namun dia menahannya.

Sehun mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu yang yang sedikit terbuka karna tidak ditutup. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa di dalamnya. Sehun menutup mulutnya. Dia ingat sekarang, dia ingat bagaimana caranya dia bisa di tempat ini. Dia ingat semua apa yang dia lakukan semalam.

**Flasback ON**

"aku juga sangat tak menyangka presdir baru sudah berbuat hal seperti ini. Kau sangat sexy tadi presdir saat sedang beronani" ledek sehun.

"kau memang harus di beri pelajaran bitch. Aku tak akan melepasmu begitu saja malam ini" ucap kris sedikit mengancam.

"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar lebar?" tantang sehun.

"kau hanya perlu ikuti permainanku sayang, dan panggil aku kris. Desahkan nama itu manis" kris kembali menerjang sehun.

Kris menghantikan lidahnya yang sedang memberi kenikmatan di vagina sehun.

"eunghh kenapa berhenti?" lenguh sehun kecewa.

"pakai pakaianmu kita pindah tempat ke apartemenku" kris dengan cepat menyerahkan pakaian sehun yang di pungutnya.

Sehun menuruti kemauan kris, kenikmatan ini memang membuat sehun ketagihan.

Setelah kris memakai pakaiannya dengan asal dia langsung menarik sehun.

"hey aku belum memakai celan dalam ku" protes sehun.

"pakai saja rok mu, aku tak memerlukan celana itu. Lagi pula percuma kau memakainya jika nanti dilepas lagi" jawab kris.

Wajah sehun memerah, kata kata vulgar kris membuatnya tersipu.

Kris segera menarik sehun menuju parkiran khusus tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sehun masuk kedalam mobil sport merah milik kris, sehun sudah menyangka jika kris akan menaiki mobil dengan jenis sport karna tubuh kris juga sangat atletis itu sudah pasti tidak akan cocok dengan mobil mobil berjenis formal.

Didalam perjalanan sehun hanya berani menatap jalanan sesekali melirik kris. Mata sehun lama kelamaan turun pada daerah selangkang kris, ada kilat nafsu disana.

"buka saja jika kau mau" oh kris memergokinya. Sehun malu namun dia menekan rasa malu itu, nafsunya lebih besar.

Perlahan sehun membuka kancing dan zipper kris mengeluarkan penis kris yang sedikit menegang.

Sehun meniup-niupnya pelan, menggoda presdirnya.

"arghh emut baby jangan di mainkan" kris sedikit mengerang.

Sehun tentu saja tidak langsung menurutinya. Sehun mesih ingin bermain sebentar. Sehun mengecup ujungnya sesekali menjilat ujungnya.

Kris yang sedang menyetir memelankan laju mobilnya, konsentrasinya terpecah. Sehun membuatnya merasakan sensasi menegangkan berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak-tidak bukannya kris sering tidur dengan yeoja. Hanya saja adrenalinnya berlebih saat bersama sehun.

Sehun mulai memasukan penis besar itu ke bibir mungilnya, walau tak muat sepenuhnya. Sehun memijat bagian yang tak bisa ia kulum.

'hemphh ahh~ emmm~'

Sehun mengeluarkan suara desahannya pelan sambil bermain. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur, pipinya mencekung karena menghisap penis kris dengan kuat.

"ahh baby~ teruss nghh kau merasakan penisku yang berkedut hm" ucap kris sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sulit memang menyetir dengan seorang yeoja sedang mengemut penisnya, namun kris sangat menikmatinya. Sehun sangat pandai membuatnya merasa tertantang.

Sehun terus menghisap penis kris sesuai dengan perintah kris, sehun mempercepat gerakan jemarinya di penis kris sambil menghisap penis kris kuat.

Tangan kris yang satu meraba dada sehun saat mulai merasakan akan klimaks, meremasnya kuat.

"arghhh babyhhh~"desah kris saat spermanya menyembur keluar beberapa kali di mulut sehun. Nafas kris sedikit tersengal, kepalanya dia di tengokan ke arah sehun. Mata kris melihat sisa sperma di sudut bibir sehun.

Kris dengan cepat menepikan mobilnya kemudian mencium sehun dengan ganas.

Hisap. Gigit. Lumat. Begitu terus sampai sehun yang memutuskan kontak diantara bibirnya.

"aku kehabisan nafas presdir, lagi pula kita tak akan melakukannya disini kan? Aku ingin tempat yang nyaman untuk melebarkan kaki ku" ucap sehun nakal.

Kris tersenyum miring,"aku akan menurutimu sayang" kris mencium bibir sehun sekilas. "ah dan jangan panggil aku presdir saat seperti ini, panggil nama ku dengan suara seksimu okey" ucap kris.

Kris membenarkan celananya kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia benar benar ingin 'memakan' sehun dengan segera.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen , kris segera menarik sehun. Dengan gerakan sedikit tergesa dia masuk ke dalam lift. Dia ingin menyerang sehun di lift namun itu tak mungkin terjadi bukan? Ada cctv disini.

Saat sudah sampai kris langsung membukanya dengan tergesa dan segera menutup intu dengan keras. Kris mendororong sehun ke dinding, menciumnya kembali .

Kris menggendong sehun menuju kamarnya, membaringkannya di ranjang sambil menculucuti pakaiannya dan pakaian sehun yang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Saat membuka rok yang dikanakan sehun, kris ingat sehun tidak mengenakan celana dalamnya.

Tangan kris meraba paha sehun, mengelus elusnya. Lama kalamaan tangan kris berpindah di vagina sehun, menggesekan jarinya di vagina sehun. Merasa vagina sehun yang basah kris segera bangkit dan menghadapkan wajahnya di depan vagina sahun.

'indah' gumamnya.

Kris langsung menjilatnya, memainkan lidahnya di lubang sehun sesekali menghisapnya.

"ahh kriss~ terus enghh ini sungguh nikmat ahh~" desah sehun.

Sehun terpekik saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing memasuki lubangnya.

'"akhh perih kris nghh"

"tahan sebentar baby. Nanti juga tidak akan sakit bahkan meminta lebih" ucap kris.

Kris terus mengeluar masukan jarinya di vagina sehun.

'pantas tadi penisku terasa sangat terjepit ahh ternyata vaginanya memang sangat ketat bahkan jariku terasa di remas' batin kris.

Kris merasakan vagina sehun mulai berkedut segeram mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"akhh terus disana nghh aku akan sampai~ nghh"

Kris terus mempercepat jerakan tangannya.

"akhh akhh ahhhh~ krissss" desah sehun keras saat mencapai puncaknya, matanya terpejam menikmati orgasmenya.

Kris mengeluarkan jemarinya yang berlumur vagina sehun lalu mengoleskannya pada penisnya. Kris kembali memasang posisi.

Kris membuka paha sehun lebar-lebar. Sehun sada bahwa kris akan memulai intinya. Sehun merubah posisinya senyaman mungkin kemudian mebuka kakinya.

Kris mulai menggesekan penisnya di bibir vagina sehun, menggoda sehun tentunya. Sehun hanya mengelinjang nikmat namun dia malu untuk meminta kris lebih jadi dia hanya menikamti apa yang kris lakukan.

Tapi kris tetaplah kris , dia terus menggoda sehun agar sehun memohon lebih padanya.

"enghh kriss cepat masukan nghhh" runtuh sudah rasa malu yang ditahan sehun sedari tadi. Sehun menyerah dia ingin cepat merasakan penis kris di dalamnya.

Mendengar ringikan sehun kris memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan.

"aghh" desah kris.

Sehun? Dia menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sambil menangis pelan. Ini benar benar sakit. hey! ini baru yang kedua kali.

Kris menikmati vagina sehun yang berkedut cepat meremas penisnya kuat. Mata kris yang tadinya terpejam sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Saat dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke aras sehun, bertapa ia terkejut melihat air mata di sudut mata sehun.

Kris menundukan badannya, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke arah wajah sehun. Tangannya berada di samping kanan kiri kepala sehun.

"kenap menangis? Apa kau menyesal hm? Maafkan aku, " ucap kris mengelus kepala sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya, wajahnya tersenyum manis. Dada kris berdebar kuat dibuatnya.

"harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku merusak suasana ya?" tanya sehun. Kris hanya diam. Sehun memang merusak suasana nikmatnya.

"aku tak apa apa, hanya merasakan sakit tadi. Kau memasukannya dengan kasar sekali" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"maafkan aku sayang" kris kemudian mengecup bibr sehun.

"gerakan~" ucap sehun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris dan menggerakan pinggulnya.

Kris merasakan gerakan di penisnya. Kris sangat senang dengan sehun yang manja seperti ini. Entahlah ia sangat menyukainya.

Kris mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur hingga mengenai titik nikmat sehun di dalam vagina sehun.

"akhh sayang~ ini benar benar nikmat bukan? Nghh" ucap kris.

"nghh kriss terus nhhh lebih cepat ahh" desah sehun.

"shh nehh akhh" kris mempercepat tempo gerakannya sampai sehun di buat kewalahan.

Kris merasakan vagina sehun yang mulai berkedut , dia menggeram pelan merasakan jepitan vagina sehun.

"kriss ahh aku akan keluar nghh"

"t-tungguh nhh aku sebentar enghh lagihh ahh" ucap kris sambil menggengot sehun ganas.

"keluarkan di luar akhh" ucap sehun.

"arghhh~ nhh" . "akhh hahh~" desah kris dan sehun bersamaan. Kemudian kris menindih sehun hingga kulit mereka bersentuhan, namun tangannya tetap menopang tubuhnya agar sehun tidak tertindih sepenuhnya.

Kris menulikan telinganya dia ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam sehun, toh jika hamil kris dengan senang hati akan bertanggung jawab. Siapa yang bisa menolah yeoja sesexy sehun?.

**PLUK**

Sehun memukul kepala kris.

"kenapa di keluarkan didalam? Haisss eottoke?" ucap sehun kesal.

"kenapa memukul ku? Kau ingin ku pecat hah? tadi saat di kantor kau diam saja saat ku keluarkan di dalam. Kenapa sekarang protes? " balas kris.

Sehun menatap kris melotot, wajahnya memerah.

"ta-tapi akhh aku tidak tauuu~" ucap sehun dengan nada memelas dan menggerakan sedikit badannya.

Gerakan sehun memang pelan, namun tetap membangunkan penis kris yang masih di dalamnya.

"kau membangunkannya lagi sayang, ayo lanjutkan haha" ucap kris sambil tertawa.

Sehun ingin melayangkan protes namun kris sudah terlebih dulu membalik tubuh sehun menungging. Ahh posisi favorit sehun, karena posisi ini membuat penis kris sangat terasa penuh di dalamnya.

"ahh kau sexy sayang~" plakk. Kris menampar butt sehun yang sexy itu.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan desahan dan desahan. Mencoba beberapa gaya bercinta. Sampai akhirnya sehun dan kris sama sama kelelahan dan tertidur menjelang pagi.

.

.

**Flashback OFF**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun berlari dan duduk kembali di ranjang. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian semalam.

**Srett **

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser.

"ah kau sudah bangun sehun? Mau mandi? Akan ku siapkan air hangat untuk mu jika kau bersedia" ah ternyata kris sudah selesai mandi. Kris hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

"a-aku , aku..aku minta maaf presdir atas ke-kejadian s-se-semalam. A-aku terbawa suasana" ucap sehun , suaranya mengecil di ujungnya. Sehun kini menundukan wajahnya malu. Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut di tubuhnya.

"kau menyesal ya?" tanya kris, namun sehun hanya diam.

"jujur saja aku sangat senang dengan kejadian semalam" sehun masih diam mencoba mendengarkan.

"aku kira kau menyukai ku , ternyata tidak ya haha. Ahh sayang sekali padahal aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu" ucap kris.

Sehun yang kaget langsung menatap kris.

"presdir..." sehun bingung mau berkata apa.

"ahh maafkan aku yang sudah berkata lancang. Lebih baik kau mandi . aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita. Hari ini kau bisa bolos, aku sudah memberi kabar bahwa kau ikut denganku" ucap kris santai.

"ap-apa? Presdir bagaimana kata karyawan lain nanti jika mereka curiga. Akukan hanya staff biasa" ucap sehun merendah.

"kau sudah ku naikan menjadi sekertarisku, jangan protes. Aku tidak akan menyukai itu" ucap kris telak. Kemudian kris berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian. Saat kris akan membuka handuknya sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan melupakan rasa perih di bagian bawahnya, dia belum siap melihat kris naked lagi.

Kris tertawa pelan melihat reaksi sehun. Sebenarnya dia sudah memakai boxer, dia memang berniat mengerjai sehun saja.

"sehun kau pakai pakaianku dulu saja okey, aku tak memiliki pakaian wanita" teriak kris dari luar.

Sehun tidak menjawab kris, dia masih gugup.

Kris mengangkat bahunya, kemuadian setelah memakai pakaiannya kris berjalan keluar membuat sarapan untuknya dan sehun. Tinggal sendiri memang membuatnya harus bisa sedikit memasak. Sedikit saja, karna dia mau yang banyak memasak nanti adalah istrinya.

.

.

Sehun sekarang berdiri di depan cermin, dia hanya menggunakan kaos panjang milik kris. Untung sehun semalam tidak lupa membawa tasnya dan kris menaruhnya di atas ranjang beserta pakaian untuknya tadi jadi ia bisa memaki celana dalam yang ada di tasnya untuk berjaga jaga bila mendadak datang bulan.

Bukanya sehun ingin menggoda kris atau semacamnya. Hanya saja celana yang kris pinjamkan benar benar kebesaran untuknya, kaos kris saja lengannya sangat panjang melebihi tangan sehun dan panjangnya sampai sepaha sehun. Membuat sehun seperti tenggelam.

Sehun berjalan keluat berniat menyusuk kris. Dia melihat kris sedang merapihkan makan di meja makan,

Kris menengok ke arahnya "ah kau sudah selesai . makanannya sudah siap. Dan...eh kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? Kau berniat menggodaku lagi?" ucap kris. Kris tergoda lagi. Kaosnya di tubuh sehun malah membangkitkan gairahnya.

"bu-bukan begitu presdir. Hanya saja celana mu benar benar tidak cukup di pinggangku"

"ahh maafkan aku yang berfikiran tidak tidak" ucap kris menyesal.

"aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf presdir" ucap sehun sambil membungkuk.

Kris yang melihat itu langsung menarik sehun duduk dipangkuannya.

"berhentilah, dan jangan panggil aku presdir. Panggil aku kris oppa arra? Aku lebih tua darimu. Sudah ayo kita makan saja" ujar kris sambil menaruh dagunya di ceruk leher sehun. Kris bisa melihat bekas bekas yang ia buat semalam. Kris kemudian tersenyum.

"p-presdir ta-tapi apakah harus seperti ini?" tanya sehun pelan.

"hm aku ingin seperti ini. Jja makanlah" tangan kris yang tadinya memeluk pinggang sehun kini beralih pada garpu dan mengarahkan potongan pancake ke mulut sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak mau kalau terjadi hal lebih aneh lagi menurutnya.

.

.

Siang ini kris sedang menonton tv . sehun? Dia masih berada di pangkuan kris. Setelah sarapan tadi sehun sebenarnya ingin bergegas pulang. Namun kris melarangnya ,mengunci pintu , dan menyembunyikan kuncinya. Kris malah mengajak sehun duduk disofa dan memaksa sehun duduk di pangkuannya.

Dan akhirnya sehun pasrah, sehun sebenarnya nyaman berada di dekat kris entah kenapa itu. Sehun kini sedang bersandar di dada kris yang sedang menatap layat tv yang menampilkan berita. Sehun sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan kris.

"aku ingin bertanya pada mu sehun. Bolehkan?" ujar kris dengan mata masih fokus dengan tv.

Sehun hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"kenapa kau sangat berbeda? Kau sangat cantik tapi kenapa berpakaian kuno saat di kantor? Yaa walau menurutku jika kau berpakaian apapun akan tetap manis bahkan jika tanpa pakaian" tanya kris santai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya da sehun.

Sehun sudah tau kris akam mempertanya kan penampilannya tapi apakan harus membawa bawa hal yang semalam?

"ahh itu, aku dulu saat sekolah sering digoda oleh banyak pria bahkan ditawarkan menjadi model majalah dewasa. Maka dari itu ku putuskan untuk merubah penampilanku. Dan bisakah oppa tidak membicarakan hal semalam?" ucap sehun.

"ahaha maafkan aku sehunnie~ hmm tapi aku suka dengan penampilanmu yang kuno itu di kantor. Karna hanya aku saja yang bisa melihat kau seperti sekarang haha" ucap kris sambil tertawa.

"giliran aku yang bertanya" sehun menegakkan duduknya dan menatap kris serius.

"kenapa oppa beronani di kantor? Haiss kau tidak sadar kalau kau sexy ya? Aku sampai terbawa suasana. Haissss. Ehh astaga!" sehun menutup mulutnya, dia tidak berniat mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi.

Sehun bisa melihat seringaian kris. 'Gawat' batin sehun.

.

.

.

TBC/END

**Catatan! Wajib baca!**

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ****. Maaf kemarin buat Ffnya pendek. Saya memang sengaja bikin itu pendek karna emang FF NC percobaan saya hehe. Saya mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang FF ini karna kemarin ada yang minta di buat bdsm dan mengira alur cerita ini adalah hubungan yang kasar hehe.**

**Sebenernya gini, sayang sengaja bikin chapter awal sedikit dengan Dirty Talk walau saya mengambil tema romance dan drama. Saya mau membangun image lugu dan nakal untuk sehun. Dan kris dengan sedikit ke ganasannya haha. Kalau dari awal udah lovey dovey nanti ga nantang kalo kata sayaaaa~ hehe. Jadi saya mau ini FF ada romancenya dan ada sedikit tema 'ganas' . maaf kalo pada engga suka. Saya cuma menuangkan apa yang ada di fikiran saya yang freak ini :"**

**Cukup sekian dulu yahh**

**Yang mau lanjut jangan lupa review **

**Thankssssss :* haha**

**Eh iya kalo cupel hunnie baca FF ini . ini FF buat yip yip cuyung yahhh :* mwahh haha . hadiah hari jadi cupelan kita yang ke-8 haha. Salangeeeee wkwk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar lebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

"giliran aku yang bertanya" sehun menegakkan duduknya dan menatap kris serius.

"kenapa oppa beronani di kantor? Haiss kau tidak sadar kalau kau sexy ya? Aku sampai terbawa suasana. Haissss. Ehh astaga!" sehun menutup mulutnya, dia tidak berniat mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi.

Sehun bisa melihat seringaian kris. 'Gawat' batin sehun.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Kris menatap sehun dengan seringaian mesumnya. Dia tidak menyangka sehun akan bertanya seperti itu. Kris fikir sehun akan bertanya kenapa dia menahan sehun di apartemennya tau pertanyaan lainnya, sehun memang sulit di tebak.

"jadi kau mengakui aku sexy ya? Ahaha aku tau itu~ aku tau karena malam itu kau menatapku seolah memuja. Apa aku benar? Ahh! Apa kau menyukaiku juga? Ayo katakan" ucap kris dengan semangat.

Kris yakin sehun juga menyukainya, kalau tidak mana mungkin sehun semalam mau dia 'hajar' dan sampai sekarang masih ada di pangkuannya.

"a-ak-aku...aku...aihh mollaaaa~" ucap sehun sambil menutup wajahnya.

Kris merengkuhnya dalam pelukan sambil tertawa kecil setelah melihat aegyo sehun yang menguar begitu saja. Kris semakin yakin sehun menyukainya, kris dapat merasakan degup jantung sehun dalam pelukannya.

Kris mengecupi puncak kepala sehun , meresapi wangi rambut sehun yang berwarna hitam kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang sangat putih.

"aku mencintai mu sehun-ah"

Saat sehun ingin menjawab kris memotongnya

"kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang, ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi aku akan meyakinkan mu" ujar kris terseyum.

Sehun kemudian memeluk kris erat, kepalanya berada di ceruk kris. Kris mengelus-elus punggungnya, seperti menenangkan.

Kris menegang saat merasakan sesuatu menghisap lehernya. Kris menarik kepala sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan sehun-ah. Kau tau apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kau nakal seperti tadi"

"aku tidak nakal~ aku hanya menginginkan oppa~ aku salah ya?"ucap sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan berbicara seperti anak kecil. Sangat manja.

'oh astaga, maafkan aku tuhan. Anak ini yang meminta, bukan aku' batin kris.

"lakukan apa yang kau mau sayang" ujar kris setengah berbisik. Suara beratnya membuat sehun terbakar nafsu.

Sehun menarik-narik kaos kris seperti anak kecil. Sepertinya ia ingin bermain manja kali ini.

"buka oppa~" ucap sehun aegyo.

"kau saja yang buka , bukankah ini permainan mu?"tanya kris.

Bukannya menjawab sehun malah merengek dan melompat-lompat kecil diatas penis kris yang sehun duduki.

"arghh oke okey aka menyerah kau menang sayang" kris dengan cepar membuka kaosnya.

"semua oppaaa~" ucap sehun

Kris menurunkan sehun dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Wajah sehun memerah melihat penis kris yang bahkan belum bangun namun sudah besar.

'pantas sakit, belum tegang saja sudah sebesar itu' batin sehun.

Kris duduk kembali di sofa dan mematikan tv yang masih menyala. Sehun duduk berhadapan di atas kris yang sudah naked. Dia tersenyum sampai mata indahnya menampakan eye smilenya.

"kau curang baby , aku sudah membuka semuanya dan kau belum? Akan ku hukum kau nanti" ujar kris.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "buka kan~" ucap sehun singkat.

Dengan segera kris membuka kaosnya yang di gunakan sehun. Menyisakan pakaian dalam sehun. Kris membuka bra sehun dan membuangnya asal.

"kenapa kau kurus tapi ini besar?" ucap kris sambil meremas dada sehun dan menekan nekan nipplenya.

"bisakan aku medapatkan susu segar baby?" tanya kris sambil menatap sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Sehun membuka matanya sambil menatap kris yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"enghh oppa~ susu itu hanya bisa keluar jika seorang yeoja mengandung atau sesudah melahirkan nhh~ahh terus" ucap sehun.

"kalau begitu ayo aku buat kau mengandung lalu melahirkan anak ku" jawab kris dengan sangat antusias.

Sebelum sehun menjawabnya kris sudah membekap bibir mungil sehun dengan bibirnya. Kris tidak mau mendengar sehun menolaknya. Padahal dia tidak tau apa yang akan sehun katakan bukan?

Tangan nakal kris menepuk butt sehun. Lalu bermain lagi dengan dada sehun, bibirnya kini turun kerahang sehun semakin turun menuju dada sehun dan menghisap nipplenya. Kris membuat beberapa tanda di sekitar dada sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Kris bermain sangat pintar, padahal awalnya sehun lah yang akan bermain. Kris memang pria yang hebat.

"akhh oppa ~ jangan di gigit nghh oppaa~"

Kris gemas dengan nipple sehun sehingga dia tidak sadar menggigitnye terlalu keras.

" emhh maaf sayang , nipple ini membuatku gemas ingin memakannya" ucap kris.

Kris mengehentikan permainannya. "pindah ke kamar?" tanya kris.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya imut. Kris bersiap menggendong sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan penis kris yang sudah tegang.

"ah baby aku ingin kau merasakan sensasi lain saat aku menggendongmu" ucap kris sambil duduk lagi.

"angkat sedikit pantat mu baby" kata kris sambil menepuk nepuk butt sehun sedikit keras.

Sehun menuruti perintah kris. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah melihat apa yang akan kris lakukan.

"enghh oppa! Kenapa dimasukan nhhh aku belum bermain penis oppaaa~ ah lagi pula ini perih sekali oppa~" ucap sehun sedikit merengek.

Kris memejamkan matanya tidak menjawab sehun. Penisnya dan vagina sehun memang belum ada pelumas sehingga memang sedikit perih mungkin untuk sehun.

"nanti juga akan enak sayang, berani taruhan kau akan meminta lebih?" tantang kris.

"tidak" ucap sehun singkat dan terlalu padat dan sangat jelas. Sehun tidak akan sanggup dengan kejantanan kris bukan?.

Kris mulai mengangkat sehun dalam gendongannya berjalan menuju kamar.

"nghh~ oppa~ inihh anghhh" desah sehun menikmati penis kris di dalamnya. Dengan posisi sehun dalam gendongan kris , penis yang menusuk nusuk vaginanya saat kris berjalan sungguh membuatnya lemas, ini benar benar nikmat.

Sesampainya di kamar kris malah mendapatkan ide yang sedikit menantang.

"akhh baby kau takut ketinggian?" tanya kris. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

Kris menurunkan sehun di dinding kaca apartemennya yang menghadapkan pemandangan kearah kota.

"menungging baby~" ucap kris sambil berkedip wink.

"oppa mau apa? Bukankan kita akan ke situ?"tanya sehun sambil menujuk ranjang.

"itu nanti baby~, jja ikuti saja perintahku"

Sehun menungging menuruti kris. 'apa dari atas sini akan terlihat orang orang di bawah sana' batin sehun bertanya.

Kris mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang sehun, bukannya memasukinya kris malah hanya menggesekkannya saja,

"oppa~ berhenti nghh seperti ituhh ahh masukkan nhh" mohon sehun.

"ah kau ingin ini masuk? Hm?" Ucap kris sambil memasukan ujung penisnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

Sehun tidak menjawab hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Saat kris memasukan ujung penisnya berniat ingin menggoda sehun. Lagi. Yang terjadi malah..

'jleb'

"arghh~ " . "nghhh~op-oppa~ ahhh"

Sehun malah memundurkan pinggulnya hingga seluruh penis kris masuk kedalam vaginanya. Bahkan sehun dapat merasakan penis kris menubruk hingga ujung dinding rahimnya.

"nghh kenapa kau memasukannya hm? Kau tidak sabar sayang? Ayo katakan~" ucap kris sambil membungkuk memeluk sehun yang menungging.

"enghh kau terlalu banyak bermain~kurasa aku jadi tau kenapa oppa sampai sekarang belum memiliki kekasih. Kau terlalu senang mempermainkan wanita" ucap sehun. Sehun sebenarnya hanya berniat membuat kris terbakar agar dia bisa merasakan kris yang ganas seperti kemarin.

"akan ku buktikan kalau kau salah bitch. Siap menerima pembuktiannya manis?" tanya kris.

"jangan banyak bicara presdir ~ lakukanlah nghh"

Kris tidak suka sehun memanggilnya begitu formal saat mereka sedang menyatukan diri seperti sekarang. Kris dengan cepat mengerakan pinggulnya, mula mula memang sedang sedang saja namun lama kelamaan kris menggenjot sehun dengan keras. Bahkan tubuh sehun hingga tersentak sentak ke diding kaca. Sehun bahkan yakin bila kris tidak menopangnya maka ia sudah ambruk saking lemasnya karna kenikmatan itu.

"nghh oppa ahkk lebih ahh lebih kuat nghh disana iya terus akhh~"

"kau menikmatinya cantik? Nhhh ini nikmat bukan? Apa yang kau inginkan hm? Ahh"

"penismu ahh penismu di vaginaku oppah aghh aku ingin itu membuatkuhh ahhh nghh"

Sehun menghentikan perkataannya saat cairannya dengan deras keluar dari vaginanya. Tubuh sehun mengejang saat merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa. Ya sehun baru saja orgasme hingga squirt. Kris menghentikan gerakannya membiarkan sehun menikmati orgasmenya.

Kris melihat kebawah. Cairan sehun berceceran di lantai kamarnya bahkan terlihat ada yang menyiprat di dinding kacanya. Kris tersenyum bangga melihatnya, itu tandanya kris benar-benar membuat sehun sangat nikmat. Bahkan hingga sehun squirt.

Kris yang belum mengeluarkan spermanya memindahkan sehun yang lemas ke ranjang. Kris ingin memulai ronde lagi dengan sehun.

"anghh oppa ~" desah sehun merasakan penis kris yang bergerak lagi. Kini kedua kakinya berada di pundak kris.

"aghh ya sayang? kau belum puas bukan, aku juga belum keluar. Kita lanjutkan okey ahh"

Sehun mendesah keras saat kris memompa dirinya dengan kuat. Sehun meremas sprei sampai berantakan. Kris menepuk keras butt sehun , membuat sehun semakin terbakar nafsu.

"arghh babyhhh penisku terasa di peras nghh ahh"

"oppa ~ ngghhh uhh"

Kris merasakan penisnya berkedut, kris semakin mempercepat gerakan penisnya. sehun yang menyadarinya sengaja membuat vaginanya mengetat menggoda kris.

"akhh baby~ i'm cum bebhhh agrhhhh~ enghh" desah kris saat mengeluarkan spermanya di vagina sehun.

Kris mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina sehun. Kris menaruh bantal di area pinggul sehun. Dia berharap spremanya tidak akan keluar. Ahh ya kris memang sengaja melakukannya berkali kali dan sering agar sehun menjadi miliknya.

Kris berbaring di sebelah sehun dengan menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan wajah yang menatap sehun. Tangannya yang satu mengelus pipi sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya menatap kris. Sehun menggenggam tangan kris di pipinya kemudian menciumnya.

"aku menyukaimu predir , gila memang karna kita baru kenal beberapa jam. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan"

Mendengar pernyataan sehun tentu saja kris sangat senang. Kris tersenyum lebar kemudian mengecupi wajah sehun.

.

.

"sehunnie mulai sekarang tinggalah di sini" ujar kris.

Sehun menatap kris sengit. "tidak, aku akan kau habisi nanti bisa bisa" ucap sehun dengan polosnya.

"aku tidak semesum itu, kau sendiri tadi yang minta di tunggangi. Bukan aku" kris membela diri.

Sehun melempar guling yang ada di dekatnya. Dia malu mengingat tadi. 'ahh bisa bisanya aku seliar tadii oh tuhan ampuni aku' batin sehun.

"ayolah aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa apa. Kecuali jika kau yang mulai" ucap kris santai.

"oppa! Aisss . baiklah ku fikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku lelah ingin tidur" sehun memejamkan matanya. Kris memeluk sehun dengan erat kemudian ikut tertidur.

.

.

"sehunnie kau sakit? kenapa pakai syal hari ini?" tanya baekhyun.

" eh mm i-iya ak-aku sakit eonnie" jawab sehun.

Hari ini sehun memaksa kris untuk mengizinkannya bekerja. Dia tidak enak karna jika dia tidak masuk maka kris juga. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berakahir di ranjang. Maka dari itu pagi pagi sekali sehun meminta kris memulangkannya ke apartemennya untuk bersiap bekerja setelah kris rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. Dan...di sinilah sehun. Berjalan di lobby menuju lift bersama kris dan kebetulan lagi baekhyun ada di dalamnya.

"kalau sakit pulang saja eoh, aku akan menelfon donghae oppa untuk menjemputmu nanti" ucap baekhyun sambil mencoba mencari poselnya.

"eh eonnie tidak perlu aku baik-baik saja, jangan telfon donghae oppa ne~ please~" sehun mulai mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya. Dan...BERHASIL!

"okey jika itu mau mu, telfon aku jika kau merasa buruk okey" sehun hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Tak lama keluar dari lift , katanya ingin menemui pujaan hatinya dulu. Kini tinggal sehun dan kris di dalam lift. Sehun kini satu ruangan dengan kris. Itu permintaan kris sendiri.

"jelaskan siapa donghae sesampainya di ruangan nanti" ucap kris dingin.

Sehun menunduk takut , aura kris sangat gelap. Sehun keluar lift mengikuti kris dari belakang sambil berjalan menunduk. Sesampainya di ruangan kris langsung menghadap ke sehun sambil menatapnya tajam.

"siapa dia? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Jawab sehun"

"mm itu senior ku saat di kampus dulu, dia selalu mengejarku walau penampilan ku yang seperti ini. Tapi sungguh aku tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus lainnya" jawab sehun sambil menunduk menatap penampilannya yang kuno itu.

Kris mengangkat dagu sehun kemudian mengecupnya.

"aku yakin perasaanmu hanya untuk ku kan? Aku pun begitu , aku sangat mencintaimu" kris mendekap sehun. Mengelus-elus punggung sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan kris sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama mereka berpelukan karna sehun segera melepasnya karna sadar ini kantor.

"ini di kantor oppa. Kau ingat kesepakatan kita sebelum berangkat bukan?"

.

.

**Flashback**

"saat di kantor oppa harus bersikap biasa tidak boleh membedakan ku setelah kejadian ini. Aku tidak mau orang-orang malah mencela mu karna hubungan ini oppa" ucap sehun.

"jadi kau benar benar kekasih ku kan serang? Jika iya aku akan menuruti mu, kalau tidak ya tidak akan ku lakukan. Aku hanya mengerjakan permintaan kekasihku saja" jawab kris.

"oh astaga jadi dari kemarin hanya aku yang menggapmu kekasih ku? Ku kira setelah menyatakan perasaan ku kemarin kau menjadikan ku kekasih. Yatuhan aku di jebak"

"ahaha aku bercanda sayang~ kau kekasih ku . aku bahkan sudah memerawani mu. Aku ini adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab untuk kekasihnya nanti" ucap kris sambil tertawa namun tetap serius.

"bawa aku menemui orang tua mu nanti, aku takut kau cepat hami . aku kan tak memkai kondom, bahkan aku mengeluarkannya berkali kali di rahim mu. Ahh aku jadi menginginkannya lagi" seringai kris muncul.

"oppaaaa!"

Sehun mencubit perutnya dengan keras, bukannya mengaduh kesakita kris justru tertawa semakin keras.

**Flashback end**

.

.

TBC/END

HAYYYYYY maaf lama update lagi belum mood bikin ff kemarin-kemarin. Tapi tenang sekarang udah update kan

Maaf kalo chapter ini gak seHOT chapter kemarin yahh , trus maaf juga kalo ada typo, harap malumi namanya juga manusia :"

Mohon reviewnya

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

JANGAN JADI HANTU YAH KAMU KAMU. AKU BISA MELIHAT KAMUUUU ~

THANKS :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO bertebaran!/NC**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar lebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

"bawa aku menemui orang tua mu nanti, aku takut kau cepat hamil . aku kan tak memkai kondom, bahkan aku mengeluarkannya berkali kali di rahim mu. Ahh aku jadi menginginkannya lagi" seringai kris muncul.

"oppaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Sekarang adalah akhir pekan , seharusnya sehun dapat tidur nyenyak di ranjangnya dan terbangun nanti saat matahari sudah berada di singgasananya. Namun semenjak sehun dan kris sudah resmi menjadi kekasih jangan harap sehun dapat tidur sampai siang menjelang.

Seperti sekarang , sehun sedang berada di pangkuan kris. Tangan kris berada di pinggul sehun membantu menaik rutunkan badan sehun , sedangkan yang satu berada di dada sehun memilin nipplenya dan oh! Jangan lupa adegan –mari menghisap nipple sehun- sehingga suara decakannya dapat terdengar.

"nghhh op-oppahhh~ jangan di gigith"

"mmh tidak bisa baby~ dia terus menggoda ku"

Sehun terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya cepat , dia merasa akan ada yang keluar dari kewanitaannya.

"lebih cepat baby~ nghhh teruss ahh vagina mu menjepit ku kuat sayanghh ssshh"

"oppaahh akhh akuhh sampai nghh ~"

Sehun menaikkan piggulnya dan menurunkannya kembali dengan kuat saat orgasmenya keluar. Nafas keduanya memburu, sehun merebahkan dirinya di dada bidang kris. Mendengar detak jantung kris sekarang adalah hal favorit sehun.

"sudah tidak lelah?" ucap kris sembari mengusap pipi sehun dan hanya di balas gumaman oleh sehun.

Dengan cepat kris membalik posisi sehingga sehun berada di bawah kukungannya.

"apa perlu ku ingatkan bahwa aku kecanduan dirimu? Ah dan aku ingatkan lagi sayang~" kris medekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sehun "aku belum menyemprotkan sperma ku di dalam supaya kau hangat" ucap kris kemudian mengecup belakang telinga sehun.

Mata sehun membulat imut , dia melupakan hal itu. Sehun melupakan hal penting , yaitu kris yang kuat dan tak akan keluar hanya dalam 1 ronde baginya. Bila sehun 2 ronde maka bagi kris itu baru 1. Entah apa yang kris makan setiap harinya sampai bisa begitu kuat.

Kris memompa juniornya yang memang sejak tadi masih didalam. Desahan sehun mulai terdengar mulai dari hanya rintihan kecil sampai suara jeritan nikmatnya. Sedangkan kris hanya menggeram , ingat dia masih mempertahankan imagenya.

.

.

Kris kini sedang menanti sehun yang sedang mandi sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Tidak mungkin bukan jika kris bergulung di ranjangnya yang mungkin bentuknya sudah tidak seperti ranjang. Sprai yang berantakan , selimut di lantai , dan oh ranjang itu banyak ceceran cairannya dan sehun.

Bukan karna merasa jijik dengan cairannya dan sehun , dia hanya merasa sayang karna dia sudah mandi. Dan kini adalah gilirannya menanti sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Clek

"kau memang berniat menggoda ku atau belum puas ku lahap hari ini sehunnie sayang?" ucap kris menatap sehun.

"what the fuck , kau yang memberikan pakaian ini tuan Wu. Aku sendiri tidak yakin ini pakaian. Tingkat kemesuman mu memang sangat tinggi , aku yakin dewa sekalipun akan kalah oleh mu oppa" balas sehun sebal.

Kris hanya terkekeh , kemudian menepuk pahanya memyuruh sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"aku hanya iseng saat melewati toko kemarin , saat ku lihat lingerie itu sepertinya memang cocok untuk mu dan ternyata aku benar bukan? Ahh untuk aku membeli beberapa setel kemarin" ucapnya santai.

Sehun yang berada di pangkuannya mencubit lengan kris yang memang tidak menggunakan apa apa kecuali celana boxernya saja. Oh jangan bayangkan bagaimana tubuh kris yang ber abs walau tidak terlalu besar namun justru itu yang menurut sehun sexy.

"tapi oppa kenapa mebelikan aku lingerie seperti ini? Bentuk kelinci? Memangnya aku apa~" sehun mempoutkan pipinya.

Kris hanya tertawa menanggapi sehun kemudian mengecup bibir mungilnya.

"kau sangat sexy menggunakan itu baby , kau kelinci manis ku. Aku juga membelikan yang berbentuk seperti maid. Tapi tetep kelinci adalah favoritku. Kau tau kenapa? Karna ekor kecil itu sangat pas di butt besar mu haha"

Sehun mendengus kesal lalu berjalab keluar kamar. Kris semakin tak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat melihat wajah imut kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode pout berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menampakan ekor kelinci yang berlenggok seakan menggodanya karna mengikuti gerak pinggul sehun.

.

.

.

Kris mengikuti sehun yang duduk di ruang tv. Wajahnya masih di tekuk seperti saat keluar kamar. Kris langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha mulus sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"kapan kau akan mengenalkan ku pada orang tua mu hunnie?" ucap kris masih memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu sehun menjawab.

Sehun sebenarnya kaget dengan pertanyaan yang kris ajukan, namun ia tetap menjawab setenang mungkin.

"oppa benar benar serius dengan ku?"

Kris langung bangkit karna kaget dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan sehun.

"jadi kau selama ini tidak mempercayaiku? Aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu sehun. Walau memang ku akui bahwa kita berkanalan dengan cara yang kurang wajar. Namun aku sangat mencintai mu. Kita memang baru sebentar menjalin hubungan , tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku untuk tidak menjadikan mu pendamping hidup ku" ucap kris penuh keyakinan.

Sehun menatap mata kris mencari keraguan , namun sehun tidak menemukannya. Yang sehun temukan hanya kesungguhan di mata kris.

"bu-bukan begitu maksudku oppa , aku .. aku hanya..." sehun bingung harus menjawab apa saat kris terus menatapnya intens.

"a..aku" kris masih dalam keterdiamannya entah apa yang dia fikirkan saat ini sehingga membuat sehun menjadi semakin gugup.

"ayo temui orang tua ku oppa" ucap sehun menatap mata kris dalam. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang akan terjadi pada reaksi kris.

Dengan cepat kris mengecup bibr sehun. Hanya saling menempel tidak ada aksi lumat melumat kali ini. Kris menggendeong sehun kemudian berputar di ruang tv. Mereka tertawa entah apa yang ditertawakan.

"berhenti oppa haha berhenti~" sehun memukul pelan punggung kris. Kris berhenti kemudian menangkupkan wajah sehun di tangannya.

"kau tau, aku sangat senang kau mau membawaku menemui orang tuamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tau dengan aku menemui orang tuamu kau bisa yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu , jangan ragukan itu. Dan jangan permasalahkan bagaimana penampilanmu dan apa kata orang di luar sana"

Sehun mencium pipi kris , ia terkekeh " oppaa~ jika aku menjadi milikmu kelak aku akan seperti ini , untuk apa berpura-pura aneh lagi sedangkan aku sudah menemukan orang yang mencintaiku"

"big no , terus berpakaian aneh saat tidak ada aku , kau sadar atau tidak kalau tubuhmu itu bisa saja menggoda pria lain" ucap kris possesive.

"aku tauu~ aku hanya ingin orang lain akan melihat ku pantas untuk mu"

"kau selalu pantas untuk ku , jika ada yang berkata tidak . akan ku buat hidupnya menderita karna berkata buruk pada mu"

" omonaaa ada naga galak disiniiii~ haha" menggoda kris sedikit tak apa bukan?.

.

.

.

"ayo turun" ucap kris. Sekarang hari kerja dan pastinya semua orang akan masuk ke kantor untuk bekerja. Seperti yang dilakukan sehun dan kris sekarang. Hari ini kris mengizinkan sehun memakai pakaian seperti pegawai biasa , yaa walau sehun sedikit lebih berani dengan rok span pendek dan kemeja putih pas body yang pastinya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan syarat harus berada di samping kris terus. Dan jangan lupakan dada sehun yang dapat menggoda iman para pria. Oke lupakan.

"oppa apa aku benar benar harus terus di dekat oppa? Nanti karyawan lain curiga jika aku berangkat dan terus berada di dekat oppa~"

"turun dan turuti aku atau mobil ini akan begoyang disini" ancam kris. Sehun sudah mengerti masud kris langsung dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dua pintu itu. Setelah kris mengunci mobil kris menarik sehun untuk berjalan di sebelahnya. Mau tak mau sehun menuruti kris dari pada dia di goyang di sini. Oh my god.

Saat sehun dan kris memasuki kantor semua orang langsung terdiam dan berbisik bisik. Bukan mencurigai hubungan mereka namun kabanyakan membicarakan sehun seperti..

"bukan kah itu gadis nerd itu? Siapa namanya aku lupa, dia canrik sekali ternyata aku tak menyangka" ucap seorang pria.

"cih aku yakin dia pasti bekerja tidak benar sehingga bisa tampil beda dari biasanya" kata seorang yeoja tak jauh dari kris.

"aku akan menyewanya nanti" ucapan yeoja itu di timpali oleh rekan prianya yang memang berada di sebelahnya.

Kris yang awalnya berniat tak memperdulikan mereka akhirnya menggenggam tangan sehun. Sehun tentu terkejut oleh apa yang dilakukan kris. Sehun berusaha melepasnya namun ditahan oleh kris. Sorot mata kris menunjukan kemarahan, sehun tau itu.

"kau dan kau" ucap kris sambil menunjuk orang yang tadi menghina sehun " kalian di pecat". Tanpa fikir panjang kris langsung memecat mereka.

"kenapa presdir? Apa salah ku?" tanya mereka yang tadi di tunjuk kris terkejut.

Kris menatap mereka tajam " kalian bertanya apa salah kalian setelah menghina seseorang dan terlebih kalian menghina kekasih ku!" bentak kris. Kris memang sudah terkenal mudah emosi , yaa kecuali dengan sehun.

Semua orang yang berada di sana tercengang mendengan pernyataan kris. Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya , ia bukan kesal atau menyesal karna kris berkata seperti itu. Namun menurut sehun , kris terlalu cepat membongkar hubungannya.

.

.

.

Diruangan kris , sehun hanya menunduk dalam. Sehun tak berani hanya untuk sekedar menatap ujung rambut kris. Aura kris bahkan seperti iblis yang lepas dari neraka sehingga membuat sehun seakan akan di bunuh saat itu juga.

"o-op..o-oppa" cicit sehun pelan. Membuka keheningan.

"kenapa kau hanya diam tadi, kau fikir aku senang kau di perlalukan seperti itu oleh mereka? Hah siapa mereka berani sekali.." ucap kris sengit.

"aku sudah biasa di cela oppa , aku...aku baik baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau cukup memberi penjelasan pada mereka secara perlahan agar mereka tahu siapa aku. Kumohon jangan pecat mereka oppa.." ucap sehun sambil menatap kris takut.

"kau bilang sudah biasa?! Yatuhan..." kris segera bangkit dan membawa sehun kedalam pelukkannya. "pasti hidup mu berat sayang. maafkan aku..aku jamin setelah ini kau tidak akan medengar celaan lagi, aku berjanji"

Sehun hanya terkekeh sembari mengelus punggung kris. "oppa~ kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Segala gunjingan yang aku dapat akan membuat ku semakin kuat. Aku berjanji jika aku tak sanggup lagi aku akan katakan pdamu dan oppa bisa membalas mereka jika mereka sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana?" sehun tersenyum manis.

Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya melihat senyum sehun. Apa dia bisa menolak permintaan malaikat manisnya ini?. Mereka saling berpelukan lama, sehun menyusupkan wajahnya di dada favoritnya sedangkan kris menciumi pucuk kepala sehun mencium aroma manisnya dan tangan kris berada di butt motok milik sehun.

"emm sayang ... bisakah aku memakanmu sebentar? Aku janji ini akan sebentar. Dadamu menempel terlalu erat , adik ku jadi bangun" bisik kris.

Sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap kris dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut. Kris menyeringai langsung membekap bibir sehun dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Apakah kris akan melakukannya di kantor? Di ruangannya?

See next chapter!

Tbc

Ahahaha akhirnya comebeck jugaa. Maaf kalo pendek , otak lagi buntu bangettt. Kalo mau bantuin aku atau ada yang mau bikin ff nanti aku bantuin publish bisa add line: chnshkj_ atau kalo engga ada line bisa WA atau bbm tapi kirim email ke kaihunffn dulu yah.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun bukan meruntuhkan.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Tolong hormati penulis yang sudah memutar otak untuk membuat FF ini. Review kalian para pembaca sangat saya harapkan.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya :D

KRISHUN SHIPPER selamat membacaaaa.

Nb: saya krishun chanhundan kaihun shipper. Nobash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar bebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

"emm sayang ... bisakah aku memakanmu sebentar? Aku janji ini akan sebentar. Dadamu menempel terlalu erat , adik ku jadi bangun" bisik kris.

Sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap kris dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut. Kris menyeringai langsung membekap bibir sehun dengan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Sehun berusaha melepaskan ciuman kris dengan memukul pelan dada kris. Usahanya berhasil, kris melepas ciumannya namun kini tatapannya tajam menatap sehun. Sepertinya dia kesal karna sehun menolaknya.

"wae? Kau tidak suka aku cium?" ucap kris ketus.

"bukan begitu~" sehun mengelus dada kris pelan. "tidak di kantor ini oppa, siapa pun dapat masuk kapan saja ke sini" jelaa sehun.

"tapi tangan mu menggodaku" pandangan kris dan sehun turun ke arah tangan sehun yang bermain tepat diatas nipple kris.

Sehun terkesikap dengan secepat kilat berdiri kaget dengan apa yang dia lalukan.

"a-emm aku-bisa aku jelaskan oppa" ucap sehun kikuk.

Kris hanya diam pura-pura marah pada sehun yang tadi menolaknya.

Tok tok tok

"permisi presdir saya ingin memanggil sehun karena ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan" ah itu luna salah satu karyawan disini. Ingatkan sehun untuk berterima kasih pada luna nanti karna telah menyelamatkannya dari keadaan canggung ini.

"ah aku akan segera menyusul nanti, terima kasih luna eonnie" jawab sehun sebelum luna keluar ruangan.

"aku pergi dulu oppa" sehun mendekati kris kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas. Dan keluar ruangan, namun tak sampai 5 detik setelah menutupnya rapat sehun kembali membuka pintu dan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya kemudian berkata " aku milik mu malam ini" wink!.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya. Apa tadi barusan? Sehun melakukan wink? Dapatkan diulang?. Kris mengembangakn senyum lebarnya, sehun benar benar tak dapat di tebak. Tapi bukan kah itu justru daya tariknya?.

.

.

Sepanjang hari semua orang heran pada kris karena tersenyum terus menerus. Apa ini menyangkut hubungannya dengan sehun yang membuatnya semakin bahagia? Batin para karyawan yang melihat tingkah anehnya. Tak jarang beberapa diantaranya melihat kris yang tersenyum lebar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Yaa cinta memang gila dan kris adalah korban barunya.

Tapi benarkah hanya kris? Kita lihat sehun.

Sehun terlihat serius menatap layar komputernya. Kemudian kembali mengetik dan berfikir, terus begitu sampai...

"dor! Haha" baekhyun. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu sehun?.

"eonnieeee!~ jantung ku astagaaa jantungkuuu"

"jangan berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya mengagetkan mu jantung mu tidak akan kemana mana manis" balas tao yang ingin ikut mengintrogasi sehun.

"kaliannn, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku mendapat serangan jantung?" ucap sehun serius.

"presdir akan membunuh ku pasti" kata baekhyun. Dia jadi merinding mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Sehun diam saat mendengar nama kris dia jadi tau apa yang membawa dua temannya ini datang mengunjunginya.

"bisa aku jelaskan eonnie" sehun meringis menatap kedua temannya ini.

"yang pertama ingin aku tau kenapa kau merubah penampilan mu?"

"aku hanya ingin" singkat sekali sehun.

"dan ini adalah poin penting pertanyaan kami. Hubungan mu dengan presdir?"

"aaa itu , itu sulit sekali aku ceritakan" jawabnya bingung.

"tapi kau benar benar kekasih presdir sehunnie?" kali ini baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah benar-benar serius.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"jadi itu benar? Astagaaaa selamat sehunnieee~" baekhyun dan tao bersorak senang. Mereka memang mengidolakan presdir tampannya, tapi jika presdir yang mereka idolakan berpacaran dengan sahabatnya tentu saja mereka senang.

Sehun memasang wajah bodohnya melihat kelakuan temannya. Sehun akan mengira jika baekhyun mungkin akan menangis karna merebut idolanya. Tak pernah terfikir jika mereka justru bersorak gembira seperti ini.

"ehkm" suara deham menghentikan kegiatan kedua sahabat konyol sehun.

"oh ya tuhan" baekhyun panik. Bagaimana tidak panik jika yang berdeham adalah orang yang baru saja di bicarakan.

"a- presdir kami pamit kembali ke tempat kami. Maaf mengganggu" tanpa menunggu balasan presdirnya, kris. Mereka segera berlari meninggalkan tempat. Pandangan kris jatuh pada sehun yang sepertinya kaget juga.

"nanti malam"

"aku janji tak akan melawan" potong sehun cepat.

"bukan sayang. aku ingin mengatakan ajak mereka makan malam bersama hitung hitung merayakan kita yang baru resmi" ucap kris sambil mengelus rambut sehun." Dan aku tak menyangka fikiran mu semesum ini sampai berjanji tak akan melawan. Sebenarnya setiap kali kita melakukannya kau memang pasrah dibawahku bukan?" smirk di bibir kris mengembang.

Sehun hanya mendengus. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sebenarnya karna ia mengira kris akan membicarakan tentang sex tapi ternyata salah.

.

.

"hahhh lelahnyaa~" kata sehun sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Seelah makan malam bersama beberapa karyawan yang kris undang untuk merayakan resminya mereka sehun dan kris langsung kembali ke apartemen kris.

"ingat janjimu" kata kris sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi ingin membersihkan diri.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya kemudian berbaring. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala sehun. Dengan segera ia bangkit menuju dapur untuk menjalankan idenya.

.

Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi membantu , terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"oppa~ ingin makan melon atau memeras melon?" ucap sehun menggoda dengan nada yang di lirih lirihkan.

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak?! Saat membuka pintu yang dilihatnya adalah sehun yang naked total berbaring diranjang dengan buah melon di sebelahnya.

"oppaa~ kau ingin yang mana?" kata sehun sambil meremas dadanya sendiri.

Dengan cepat kris melepas handuk yang tersampir di pinggangnya , dia memang hanya menggunakan handuk itu untuk menggoda sehun. Tapi yang ada malah dia yang tekejut dengan godaan sehun. Sudah ku katakan sehun itu penuh kejutan.

Kris membuang asal buah melon itu ke bewah, biarlah melon itu bergelinding sesuka hatinya yang kris tau adalah melon sehun yang harus ada di bibirnya.

"jangan bertanya lagi. Mau kau tawarkan sejuta buah melon itu tentu saja aku tetap akan memilih dua buah melon mu bitch" dengan ganas kris melumat payudara sehun dengan satu tangangan lainnya meremas yang satu.

"enghh benarkahh? Kalau begitu habisi aku oppahh anghh"

"dengan senang hati princess"

Kris kembali berkutat dengan buah faforitnya. Menggigit kadang mengemut kuat membuat karya keunguang di tubuh sehun, membuat sehun merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

Tangan kris tak tinggal diam. Jari kris mulai nakal menggerayangi bongkahan kenyal butt sehun. Menamparnya sehingga membuat butt sehun merah.

Kecupan kris semakin turun ke area prebadi sehun.

"jilat oppahh~ aku merindukan lidah mu di vagina ku enghh buat aku merasakannya lagihh"

"seperti ini honey?"

Kris membuka belahan vagina sehun dengan tangannya kemudian menjilatnya kuat. Menaik turunkan lidahnya seperti sedang menjitat ice cream.

"Uhhh t-terus anghhh oppa~ di situ enghh hisap kuat"

Kris menuruti sehun dengan menghisap clit sehun, kadang menghisap bagian lubang faforitnya sehingga membuat sehun menaikkan pinggulnya tak kuat dengan apa yang di berikan kris.

"ahh oppahh enghh apa yang oppa lakukanhh nhhh"sehun berusaha membuka mata meligat apa yang kris lakukan.

Kris sebanarnya iseng saja menyentil clit sehun. "bagaimana? Joah?" setelah menyentilnya kemudian mengecupnya.

"joahh nghh ahh" sehun berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Sehun ingin bermain dengan penis kris yang sepertinya belum berdiri dengan benar.

Kris menghentikan permainannya kemudian berdiri mengadapkan penisnya tepat di depan wajah sehun. Tanpa di perintah pun sehun langsung melesakkan penis kris kedalam mulutnya. Kepala penis kris terus diemut kuat oleh sehun sehingga membuat kris menggeram nikmat.

Sehun menurunkan kulumannya ke pangkal sampai di twinsball kris. Menghisap bola-bola kembar besar kris.

"emmch oppa kenapa penis ini sangat besar sih" kata sehun sambil terus mengocok dan mengecupi penis kesayangannya.

"ummhh ahh op-oppahh nghh oppa china kanada sayanghh nghh kau tau penis orang barat bukanhh aanhh"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala kemudian kembali mengulum penis kris .

"ahh akan oppa beri tau bagaimana penis orang barathh" kris menerjang tubuh sehun kemudian membaringkan sehun.

"beri tau aku oppa bagaimana penis barat ituuhh nghh~ "

"akan ku buat kau ketagihan" kris melumat bibir sehun. Tangannya memegang penisnya sendiri mengarahkan ke vagina sehun. Memasukannya dengan perlahan agar sehun dapat merasakan penisnya.

Kris menggenjot sehun perlahan tapi pasti, melepas cumbuan di bibir sehun agar dapat mendengar desahan kekasihnya ini.

" nyahhh shhh terus oppahh anhh lebih-kuathh arghh ~"

Kris menggeram . vagina sehun selalu ketat membungkus penisnya.

"oppahh garuk vaginaku ahh gatalhh nghh trus garuk dengan penismu ituhh anghh~"

"nghh nikmath? Bagaimana penisku hem ahhh"

"terus genjot ahh ini nikmat sekalii arghh terus sodok disitu iyahh terusss oppaa~"

Kris terus mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Tangannya mengangkat dan membuka paha sehun lebar lebar.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ini benar-benar nikmat, sungguh. Bayangkan penis kris yang besar menyumpal vaginanya sehingga dia dapat merasakan betapa keras dan beruratnya penis yang sedang menggenjotnya sampai habis ini. Uhh membuat sehun semakin gatal!

"oppahh arghhh" teriak sehun. Tanpa aba aba sehun sudah mencapai orgasmenya. Kris melepaskan kontaknya dengan sehun, membiarkan cairan bening itu mengucur membasahi ranjang. Kris bangga dengan itu, jarang bukan wanita squirting.

Kris kembali memasukan penisnya kemudian memutar posisi menjadi women on top. Membiarkan sehun menguasai permainan kali ini.

Dengan sigap sehun memulai manaik turunkan badannya di bantu kris. Dapat kris rasakan cairan sehun yang masih keluar sedikit sedikit membasahi penisnya. Sehun yang baru orgasme memang membuat kris ketagihan. Dinding vagina yang masih berkedut itu membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"terus bitchh buat aku puasss ahhh" tangan kris meremat butt sehun kemudian naik keatas bermain di buah yang menggantung menantangnya.

"ahh~ ahh~ nghh shhh ahh~" sehun terus menampah temponya sambil terus mendesah.

"vagina mu ketat sehunhh nghh enak sekaliihh ahh"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pujian kris.

"arghh shitt teruss ahh aku akan sampai sehunhh teruss"

Sehun justru memperlambat temponya sambil tertawa. Rasanya senang mengerjai kris sekali kali. Kris mengeram ia tersiksa jelas saja ia akan memuntahkan spermanya dan sehun justru memperlambat gerakkannya. Kris memegang pinggang sehun kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah maja mundur. Membuat sehun mendesah keras. Akal kris tak akan habis begitu saja. Dia terus mempercepat gerakannya dr bawah. Dapat sehun rasakan penis kris yang berkedut kedut di dalamnya.

"ahh bersama oppa~"

Dalam kurang dari lima hentakan terakhir mereka berdua sampai pada puncaknya.

"arghhhh nghhh"

"oppaahh nghh - nyahhh~"

Kris menubruk vagina sehun kuat. Menemburkan berjuta sperma di ambruk diatas tubuh kris, ia berbaring di dada kris sambil sama-sama mengatur nafas. Vagina sehun yang memang sudah terasa penuh oleh penis kris sekarang lebih terasa penuh karna sperma kris. Sehun melepas kontak mereka. Kemudian duduk mengangkang dan melihat kearah vaginanya. Kris pengikuti arah pandang sehun.

"spermamu banyak sekali oppa sampai meneter keluar" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"penis besar sperma banyak. Cukup membuat mu puas kan?" kris terkekeh. Sehun kembali memeluk kris. Kris mengelus punggung sehun membuat sehun menjadi ngantuk. Perlahan kris mengecup puncak kepala sehun dan menyusul sehun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

TBC/END?

Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini trus maaf kalo engga hot dan banyak typo , maaf juga kalo pendek -_-

Saya mohon untuk tidak PLAGIAT! Sakit tau di plagiatin. Hargai saya selaku pembuat cerita. Walaupun cerita ini laknat sekalipun kalo ada yang plagiat kan lebih laknat lagi :" maaf kasar.

Terima kasih buat pembaca dan terima kasih yang uda Review . Sekali lagi mohon reviewnyaaaaaa~

YANG MAU LANJUT REVIEW YAAA

JANGAN VIEW AJA

KALO VIEW DOANG LAMA LAMA AKU GA SEMANGAT TRUS MALAH JADI DISCONTINUE

REVIEW

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar bebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

"spermamu banyak sekali oppa sampai meneter keluar" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"penis besar sperma banyak. Cukup membuat mu puas kan?" Kris terkekeh. Sehun kembali memeluk Kris. Kris mengelus punggung Sehun membuat sehun menjadi ngantuk. Perlahan Kris mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan menyusul sehun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari ini. Sehun sedang menyibukan diri di dapur sedangkan Kris sedang membersihkan dirinya bekas pergulatan semalam. Karena hanya ada beberapa potong roti, beberapa butir telur dan sedikit sayuran Sehun hanya berniat membuat sandwitch untuk mereka sarapan pagi ini. Saat Sehun menyiapkan makanan di meja makan bertepatan Kris yang muncul berjalan kearahnya. Kris langsung duduk manis memperhatikan Sehun yang menata makanan dan menyiapkan teh dan susu hangat untuknya.

"oppa~"

"ya honey"

"orang tua ku berkata besok mereka akan datang kemari"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang ingin meminum tehnya. Dia diam , meresapi perkataan Sehun pelan-pelan.

Plak. Sehun memukul pundak kris.

"katanya ingin menemui orang tua ku? Mereka ingin datang oppa malah syok seperti itu. Oppa hanya menganggap ku pemuas sex saja kan"

"apa yang kau katakan?"

"iya, aku hanya pemuas nafsu mu saja kan?"

"berhenti mengatakan itu. Atau kau benar-benar ku sumpal dengan penis ku"

"YAK!"

"kau sudah jelas tau bagaimana perasaan ku pada mu. Kenapa masih berfikir seperti itu? Aku memang terkejut baby. Tapi bukan karna aku memikirkan hal begatif lain yang ada di pikiran mu itu" dengus kris.

"lalu? Oppa mau menemui orang tua ku?"

"tentu saja, hari ini kita izin saja. Kita siapkan kedatangan orang tua mu, bagaimana?" kata Kris semangat. "ah, dan bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana orang tua mu? Oppa kan harus mengenal calon mertua" Kris menaik turunkan alisnya.

" baiklah, tapi nikahi aku secepatnya. Karna sampai bulan ini aku tidak datang bulan kau akan terus ku hantui" ancam Sehun.

"dengan atau tanpa restu orang tua kita pun aku akan tetap menikahimu bodoh" Kris menyentil dahi sehun.

"sakittttt ~ jangan sentuh aku sampai besok!"

"memangnya kau tahan? Hahaha"

"ishh lihat saja nanti" desis Sehun.

.

.

"baby sudah belum? Kenapa lama sekali? Jangan berdandan terlalu cantik"

Kris sedang duduk di sofa mendengus bosan, ini sudah setengah jam dia menanti Sehun yang tak kunjung selesai bersolekria.

Clek

"kajja oppa" ajak Sehun.

Kris menatap Sehun tajam, yang di tatap sih tidak sadar kalau dia sedang di perhatikan.

"ganti" singkat , padat , dan tak jelas.

"hah? Ganti? Apanya?"

"pakaian mu" kata kris tajam. "ganti sekarang juga, apa itu? Rok mini? Baju ketat? Kenapa kau semakin nakal sekarang babyy~ masuk dan gantilah. Pakai baju ku jika perlu"

"what the hell" Sehun memutar matanya. Kris memang benar-benar. hah... dengan segera dia masuk ke kamar lagi. Menghapus make up nya dan hanya menggunakan lipbalm. Kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari Kris , mengambil asal baju Kris dan mengambil celana jeans panjang di tas yang berisikan pakaiannya yang belum disusun dari kapan itu.

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin melihat penampilannya. Hm, sepertinya tidak buruk. Sehun ternyata tadi mengambil kemeja hitam Kris. Kemeja Kris digulung setengah lengan oleh Sehun, kemudian bagus depannya di masukan kedalam celana sedangkan bagian belakangnya dibiarkan keluar dan tak lupa menabahkan aksesoris seperti kalung di leher jenjangnya. Memang masih terlihat kebesaran tapi laki-laki mana pun yang melihat tetap akan tergoda dengan kecantikan sehun.

"itu kan kemeja ku" respon Kris saat Sehun keluar kamar.

"salah saja terus" dengus Sehun. " tadi kan oppa bilang ambil saja baju oppa, yasudah kulakukan" pout.

"cantik. Kau selalu cantik~ oppa hanya tak menyangka ternyata calon istri ku ini pandai berpakaian, bahkan kemeja pria bisa seindah ini di tubuh mu" Kris mendekati Sehun kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"begini lebih baik. Aku tidak suka kau memamerkan tubuh mu. Pakailah baju ku terus kalau gitu" kata Kris.

"tapi baju oppa itu besar-besar" rengek Sehun.

"justru itu. Dengan begitu pria di luar sana tahu kalau kau memakai pakaian kekasih mu dan lagi karna kebesaran tubuhnya tidak tercetak"

"cih anda sangat protektif sekali tuan"

" terima kasih nona" Kris terseyum lebar.

"sudah , kajja. Pertama kita harus se supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan lalu hmm..."

"ke dokter kandungan" seletuk Kris.

"what te fuck!" Sehun menoleh dengan wajah syoknya.

"apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang. nanti kau akan semakin cinta pada ku" ucap Kris santai.

"kita tak akan ke dokter kandungan seperti harapan mu, lebih baik ke dokter kejiwaan untuk memeriksakan mu oppa"

"ku rasa kau benar sehun" ucap Kris serius. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan jawaban Kris.

"kurasa aku memang gila karena terlalu mencintai mu Wu Sehun" Kris menatap Sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"astagaaa~ berhenti merayu oppa~ aku juga mencintai mu" CUP Sehun mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

"ayooo kita berangkattt~" Kris dengan semangat merangkul Sehun keluar apartemennya.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan Kris tak henti-hentinya bertanya seperti apa menantu idaman Orang Tua Sehun, seperti apa sifat keduanya, dan hal hal lainnya.

"orang tua ku hanya berharap seseorang di masa depan ku adalah orang yang amat menyayangiku , menurutku juga mereka benar. Jika suamiku nanti menyayangiku dia pasti akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan ku dan mau mau membangun segalanya bersama-sama"

"itu aku sekali" jawab Kris singkat dengan penuh percaya diri.

"cih tingkatan percaya diri mu bertambah lagi"

"aku ingin tau bagaimana orang tua mu sayang, ceritakanlah sedikit"

"hmm orang tua ku seperti orang tua lainnya dahulu mereka menikah muda jadi saat memiliki anak seperti menjadi sahabat sendiri karna usia yang tidak terpaut sangat jauh"

"kita juga akan menikah muda"

"kau memang harus segera menikahi ku presdir haha" ucap Sehun bercanda.

"jangan memanggilku presdir, ku pecat kau kalau memanggil ku seperti itu lagi"

"uhhh aku takuut ~" Sehun tertawa mendengar ancaman Kris. Menurutnya lucu saja Kris mengancamnya seperti itu, karna dia tau jika mereka benar-benar menikah pasti Kris akan memaksanya berhenti.

Mereka sudah sampai di supermarket Sehun memilih milih bahan makanan sedangkan Kris mendorong troli belanjaan. Mereka berjalan dengan sesekali bercanda. Jika orang lain melihat mereka pasti akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan pengantin baru.

"oppa ingin aku masak apa lagi?"

"masak saja makanan kesukaan orang tua mu, aku pemakan segalanya jadi lebih baik memanjakan orang tua mu saja sayang"

"memang oppa tidak memiliki makan kesukaan?"

"terntu saja ada, makanan kesukaan oppa adalah makanan yang di masakan Wu Sehun"

" ishhh ~ kita kan belum resmi" ujar Sehun dengan pipi bersemu.

"jadi kau sedang mengirim sinyal untuk cepat meresmikan mu ya?" Kris menyengol dengan Sehun gemas dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"bu-bukan begitu..."

"begini juga tak apa. Kita bisa ke altar setelah pulang belanja" Kata Kris masih menggoda Sehun.

"oppaaa~"

"aku hanya bercandaa~ aku akan meminta restu orang tua mu dulu sayang"

" bagaimana dengan Orang tua oppa?"

"orang tua oppa sudah setuju, mereka kan terus mengawasi mu selama ini dari awal kau bekerja. Jadi saat oppa bilang oppa akan menikahimu mereka setuju saja karna mereka tau kau adalah karyawannya dan dengan mudah melacak segalanya"

" yayaya kekuatan super seorang pengusaha"

Mereka berjalan melanjutkan berbelanja. Kris tak dapat menjawab perkataan Sehun karna menurutnya memang benar, kekuasaan dan uang dapat memberikan apapun untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

Setelah berbelanja untuk keperluan esok hari Sehun dan Kris kembali pulang. Namun kali ini ke apartemen Sehun karna sudah pasti orang tua Sehun akan ke apartemen anaknya bukan ke apartemen Kris yang sejak kemarin Sehun tempati.

"oppa bisa bantu aku membereskan barang-barang ini? Hanya masukan ke dalam lemari pendingin saja" kata Sehun setelah menaruh belanjaannya di meja dapur.

Kris dengan sigap langsung menuruti permintaan Sehun tanpa berbicara sedikitpun sejak Sehun berbicara tentang kekuasaan. Sehun sendiri sadar akan perubahan tingkah Kris. Maka dari itu ia ingin memecahkan keheningan dengan meminta Kris membantunya, tapi Kris tetap diam sehingga membuat rencana Sehun gagal. Dengan perlahan Sehun memeluk kekesihnya yang sedang berjongkok merapihkan isi kulkas. Sehun mengecup perpotongan leher kekasihnya tersebut. Kris tentu saja kaget namun dengan sebisa mungkin tetap mengontrol dirinya agar tidak membalas perlakuan Sehun yang sedang menggodanya itu.

"oppa .. maafkan aku atas perkataan ku tadi, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu" kata Sehun menyesal.

"kau tidak salah sayang, apa yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya. Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"tidak, itu kan memang hak mu dan orang tua mu memang sudah selayaknya kalian melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan kekuasaanya. Aku juga sekarang merasakannya, aku ingin berkuasa atas dirimu oppa" kata Sehun sambil meniup belakang telinga Kris. Kris menyeringai saat Sehun melakukannya.

""Cintaku memang kuasamu Sehun. Tapi sayang sepertinya untuk malam ini kau berada dalam kuasa ku"

"kalau begitu kuasai aku oppa" Kata Sehun menggoda.

Tanpa basa-basi Kris segera bangkit menutup kulkas kemudian mencium Sehun agresif, Kris merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun. Sehun berjalan semakin mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak meja yang ada di dapurnya. Kris menaikan Sehun ke atas meja sambil terus mencium Sehun dengan ganas. Tngan Kris dengan amat trampil membuka pakaian Sehun satu persatu hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam saja.

Kris terus memainkan tangan kanannya di dada Sehun sedangan tangan kirinya sedang berusaha membuka kaitan bra Sehun. Kris menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun, terus membuat tanda keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putih Sehun.

"oppa~ kaitannya ada di depan nghh" kata Sehun sambil menghentikan kegiatan kekasihnya itu padanya. Kemudian membuka kaitan branya yang ada di depan.

"kenapa kaitannya ada didepan? Menyusahkan saja dari tadi aku mencarinya" kata kris dengan mengecup ngecupkan bibirnya di dada Sehun yang terlihat di matanya.

" oppa sih sok tau memang kaitan bra hanya ada di belakang saja?" ucap Sehun gemas.

"tak usah pakai bra kalau begitu. Itu lebih mudah kan?"

Saat Kris ingin meneruskan kegiatannya bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi.

"arghh mengganggu saja"kata Kris sebal.

"biar aku buka oppa" Sehun memungut kemeja Kris yang tadi dia pakai dan di lepas juga oleh Kris tanpa memakai bra dan buru-buru mengancingi kemejanya.

"iyaa sebentarr~" Sehun berlari menuju pintu kemudian membuka nya. Saat membuka pintunya tubuh sehun membeku. Jelas terlihat wajah kagetnya sekarang ini.

Kris yang tak mendengar suara Sehun berniat ingin menyusul Sehun namun kakinya menendang sesuatu , Kris mengambil benda yang tapi di tendangnya yang ternyata bra Sehun. Kris kemudian membawa bra tersebut dan menyusul Sehun.

" siapa tamunya sayang?" kata Kris.

Sehun semakin panik mendengar suara Kris. Sehun yang belum mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk menengokan kepalanya melihat Kris di belakangnya. Matanya dengan spontan melihat apa yang di genggaman Kris sehingga membuatnya memekik. Sehun kemudian kembali menatap tamunya. Perasaanya kacau sekali sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayoooo siapa ya tamunya Sehun? Haha

Maaf yaa kalo chapter kali ini jelekkk~ oh iya FF Little Family ada yang mau request di lanjutin engga? Hehe abis aku liat Kaihun sudah mulai jarang lagi yah padahal beberapa waktu lalu banyak banget aku nemuin FF kaihun secara aku sendiri itu KaiHun , ChanHun sama KrisHun shipper. Aku suka sehun sebagai uke sih hehe. Apa lagi FF krishun yah jarang banget amat sangatttt huhubu bikin sedih :" udah ah cuap-cuapnyaa haha.

Saya tidak pernah bosan untuk berkata " Mohon tidak PLAGIAT" hormati para pembuat fanfiction ya chingu yaa~

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan nge-Review ~ maaf ga bisa bales satu persatu~ terima kasih yaaa buat semuaaa~

Mohon RnR ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar bebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

" siapa tamunya sayang?" kata Kris.

Sehun semakin panik mendengar suara Kris. Sehun yang belum mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk menengokan kepalanya melihat Kris di belakangnya. Matanya dengan spontan melihat apa yang di genggaman Kris sehingga membuatnya memekik. Sehun kemudian kembali menatap tamunya. Perasaanya kacau sekali sekarang.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

"kau tidak menyuruh kami masuk? Siapa didalam?" tanya tamu Sehun. Tamu itu melongokan kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Sehun.

"Presdir?!" pekik kedua tamu Sehun. Ya tamu Sehun ternyata Baekhyun dan Tao, mereka khawatir karna Sehun tidak berangkat bekerja sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengujungi apartemen Sehun.

"aakhh!" belum selesai keterkejutan mereka yang menemukan presdirnya di apartemen Sehun kini mata mereka menangkap benda yang di pegang sang presdir sehingga membuat mereka kembali memekik keras. Membuat Kris sepontan melempar benda yang di genggamnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu entah itu pintu ke ruangan mana yang penting wajahnya tersembunyi sekarang. Malu sekali.

"ak-aku bisa jelaskan eonnie"

.

.

"jadi ... bisa jelaskan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Sehun mengamankan Kris dikamarnya dan dia yang telah menggunakan branya lagi.

"ehkm, jadi .. emm kalian kan tau kami sekarang ... kekasih-"

"tapi kalian akan melakukan em dan em jika kami tak datang" potong Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tangannya memperagakan sesuatu yang keluar masuk.

"kau bahkan membuat video bersama kekasihmu Baek" balas Tao pedas.

"BA-BAGAIMANA? KAU?!"

"ahaa ku ingatkan mulut kekasihmu yang berharga sepuluh won itu. Mudah bocor" kata Tao.

"sial, ku penggal kau nanti caplang" desis Baekhyun. "eh tapi kan Sehun beda, dia masih polos" bela Baekhyun.

"see , dia tak sepolos fikiran mu Baekie sayang"

Sehun hanya diam menunduk. Entahlah , rasaannya tak bisa di tebak namun sudah pasti malu lah yang lebih dominan.

"pastikan dia menikahi mu Hun" kata Tao halus "aku hanya tak ingin jika kau nanti akan menangis di depan kami" tambah Baekhyun.

"sebenarnya Kris oppa disini untuk membantu ku menyambut kedua orang tua ku yang akan berkunjung eonni. Dia juga sekaligus ingin meminta restu pada orang tua ku" cicit Sehun.

" aaaaa~" koor kedua eonnienya itu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"baiklah apa yang bisa kita bantu Sehunnie? Niatnya kami hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, berhubung sepertinya kau butuh bantuan jadi mari kita lakukan bersama" kata Baekhyun semangat.

Mereka memulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makan, hanya di potong saja agar besok saat Sehun memasak tidak perlu repot memotong lagi. Mereka juga membantu Sehun membenahi beberapa sudut apartemen Sehun. Kris? Dia sudah tertidur di ranjang Sehun lagi pula dia belum memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengan bawahan yang memergokinya dengan Sehun hampir berbuat mesum.

.

.

Hari sudah larut, Baekhyun dan Tao sudah kembali sekitar setengah jam lalu. Sehun sudah menenteng-nenteng handuk di pundaknya ingin membersihkan diri. Tadinya ia ingin membangunkan Kris dulu , tapi sepertinya Kris sangat pulas sehingga Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"ingin mandi tidak mengajak ku eoh?" suara yang amat Sehun kenal milik kekasihnya itu menegurnya.

"aku kira oppa tertidur"

"tadinya, tapi hawanya gerah sekali yah jadi ingin yang segar-segar" kata Kris sambil membuka matanya dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"pendinginnya sudah ku nyalakan kok. Atau oppa ingin mandi dulu? Akan ku siapkan" kata Sehun. Namun Sehun berhanti melangkah, dia baru sadar Kris sedang memberi sinyal-sinyal untuk mandi bersama yang akan menjadi panas. "emm oppa ingin ku mandikan sekalian?" tanya Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan mata di kedip-kedipkan dan tak lupa gerak tubuh yang seolah minta digagahi.

"apa ini sebuah undangan?" Kris menyeringai.

"bisa dianggap begitu" Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan senyum yang menggoda.

Kris segera bangkit kemudian melepas pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan undewear untuk menggoda Sehun. Kris masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun yang sedang mengungging untuk menyalakan keran bathup dengan segera Kris memeluk Sehun dari belakang menggesekan penisnya di butt Sehun yang besar. Hanya menggesekan di butt Sehun saja membuatnya tegang, yeahh the power of SeBooty.

Sehun dapat merasakan penis Kris yang mulai menegang itu. Saat Sehun membalikan badannya ia terkejut karna Kris sudah naked hanya menyisakan underwear, wajahnya memerah melihat body Kris yang emhh~ abs kekarnya yang tak terlalu besar namun sangat pas di tubuh tinggi atletis itu, menggoda iman. Sehun meraba dada bidang Kris, menciuminya sesekali dengan jahil memilin nipple Kris. Sehun mencetak beberapa kissmark di sekitar dada dan leher kekasihnya itu.

"kenapa kekasihku ini semakin nakal hm?" kata Kris sambil menciumi belakang telinga Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan deru nafas Kris di lehernya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan Kris membuat Sehun melayang. Tangan trampil Kris membuka pakaian Sehun sehingga kini full naked. Kali ini dia sudah bisa membuka bra Sehun, tenang kini Kris sudah berpengalaman membuka bra jika sulit tinggal di sobek, batinnya.

.

.

"uhh terus Krishh nghh" rintih Sehun di bawah Kris. Kini mereka sudah berpindah di ranjang. Sehun memang tidak terlalu kuat terkena udara dingin dan air membuat tubuhnya menggigil jadi dengan inisiatif Kris , dia menggendong Sehun ala pengantin baru. Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, di atas ranjang panas mereka.

"em? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya"goda Kris yang sedang menciumi payudara sintal Sehun terus menggenjotnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Sehun bersusah payah mengubah posisinya mendorong Kris kesamping sehingga dia bisa menguasai Kris. Sehun melepas kontak mereka lalu mundur ingin bermain sebentar sengan lolipop monsternya. Sehun meluruskan penis Kris yang tegak mengacung melawan gravitasi hingga kepala penisnya menyentuh pusar Kris sendiri bahkan melewatinya sedikit.

"kau pasti penasaran dengan ukurannyakan" Kris menyeringai.

"aku tak perlu mengukurnya ,yang ku tau pasti bahwa benda ini adalah hal favorit ku sekarang" kata Sehun sambil memijat dan memasukan ujungnya ke mulutnya sehingga membuat Kris menggeram. Sehun terus melahap penis Kris. Menjilat , menggigit , sesekali mengemut dengan amat kuat bola kembar Kris hingga sang empunya mendesis kuat.

Sehun menyudahi permainannya kini Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas penis Kris, tidak dimasukan hanya menjepitnya diantara vagina dan perut Kris sendiri kemudian memaju-mundurkannya. Awalnya memang agak kesat karna tadi penis Kris hanya berlumurkan salivanya, namun kini gesekannya semakin licin. Yah karna apa lagi jika bukan karna vagina beceknya dan Kris yang terus keenakan sehingga mengeluarkan precumnya.

Karna vaginanya yang justru semakin gatal karna menggoda Kris , Sehun menyudahkan acara – Mari menggoda bosnya. Kris yang tadinya hanya memejamkan mata sambil menggeram dan mendesah kini membuka matanya karna Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan ternyata yang dia lihat adalah Sehun yang sedang berusaha memasukan penisnya ke lubangnya sendiri. dengan cepat Kris mengabil ponsel keluaran barunya yang memang tak jauh darinya kemudian membuka aplikasi video dan mulai merekam kegiatan Sehun.

"sudah tak tahan ya?" tanya Kris.

"hem! Didalam rasanya gatal oppah~harus ada yang menggaruknya" jawab Sehun yang masih fokus ingin memasukan penis Kris tanpa menyadari apa Kris lakukan. setelah menurutnya pas Sehun perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya, namun Kris dengan iseng menaikan pinggangnya menghentakkan penisnya hingga masuk seutuhnya.

"arghhh~ nghh uhh tidak bisa pelan apa?! Nghh perih oppa~" Sehun memukul Kris pelan dan menyadari bahwa Kris sedang merekamnya. "oppaaa~ kenapa direkamm" kata Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"kenapa? Inikan dokumentasi haha lagi pula ini posel khusus untuk menghubungi mu jadi tak akan salah kirim video jika tak sengaka terpencet. Ayo tunjukan sesuatu padaku, buat aku mendesah keras?" kata Kris menantang Sehun. Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya mudah tertantang kini tak segan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang mesum.

"oke kita lihat siapa yang menang~" kata Sehun semangat.

Sehun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya mulai dari tempo yang lambat namun semakin lama semakin menaikan kecepatannya. Sehun merasakan penis Kris menubruk sweetspotnya sehingga menimbukan rasa ingin lagi dan lagi penis itu menyentuk titik nikmatnya. Kris hanya mendesis sesekali menggigit bibirnya menahan suara desahan, tangan Kris mengarahkan kamera poselnya merekam dengan dekat saat penisnya di telan habis lubang nikmat Sehun.

Sehun memutar pinggulnya berusaha membuat Kris mendesah karenanya, Sehun memang menyukai dance dan mungkin kali ini akan mempraktekan dance striptisnya sedikit. Sehun menaik turunkan pinggulnya kemudian memutarkan pinggulnya saat menurunkan pinggulnya badanya diliuk-liukan sembari tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri. vaginanya sengaja di ketatkan ketika tubuhnya meliuk membuat Kris yang melihatnya kaget bahwa Sehun dapat melakukan yang seperti itu. Kris mendesah ketika Sehun mengetatkan vaginanya.

" ahhh baby fuck! Shhh ahh" Kris mendesah. Sehun menyeringai, dia menang.

Sehun meraba abs Kris sambil terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"akhhh" pekik Sehun saat tiba-tiba membalik posisisnya lagi kemudian menggenjotnya dengan brutal.

"agrhhh o-oppahh nghh~ ahhh"

"kau lambat sayang nnhh nikmat?"

"terus~ nghh fuck me ~ yeahh nghh" Sehun terus mendesah , mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan yang menurut pasangan yang sedang bergumul dengannya itu sangat merdu. Sehun merasakan jika ia akan segera sampai.

"oppahh~ nhh-"

"aku mengerti, nghh vagina muh ahh berkedut" Kris mempercepat gerakannya. Menyodok Sehun kuat membantu Sehun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Kris melepas kontaknya Sebentar membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang mengucur sangat deras. Tubuh Sehun menegang rasanya sungguh nikmat saat mengelurkan cairan orgasmenya itu, squirt. Setelah dirasa Sehun telah selesai mengeluarkan orgasmenya, Kris kembali memasukan penisnya. Sebentar lagi ia juga sampai namun dia ingin Sehun juga mengeluarkan Squirtnya sehingga dia mengalah sebentar, lagi pula Sehun yang squirting sungguh sexy di matanya. Dan beruntung dia merekamnya. Penis Kris mulai berkedut, Sehun dapat merasakannya di dalamnya. Sehun memainkan vaginanya hingga berkedut-kedut membuat Kris bertambah nikmat.

"arghhh Sehunn~ akhh ahh ahh" Kris menembakan spermanya beberapa kali di vagina Sehun. Kris ambruk diatas Sehun , tidak menindihnya karna tangannya masih menopang tubuhnya agar Sehun tidak tertindih. Kris mengarahkan kameranya kearah dia dan Sehun kemudian tersenyum menatap kamera dengan Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dengan wajah lemas yang menggoda.

KLIK

Kris mematikan rekaman videonya. Kemudian memindahkannya menjadi mode kamera, memotret dirinya dan Sehun , memotret dia yang sedang menyusu, memotret penisnya yang masih didalam Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya mendengar suara jepretan kamera beberapa kali.

"Oppaaa~ ishh sudahh~" rengek Sehun.

"setelah bercinta itu kau harusnya memelukku sampai tertidur bukannya malah menjepret vaginaku yang masih penuh dan berceceran cairanmu itu. Cepat peluk akuuu~" kata Sehun.

Kris terkekeh "manja sekali sehunnie sayang~ minta ronde ke dua ya?" goda Kris.

"nooo~ jangan oppa~ besok aku masih harus menyiapkan kedatangan orang tua ku" jawab Sehun mengingatkan Kris.

"ah oppa lupa, baiklah kita istirahat" Kris memeluk Sehun .

Sehun berbaring di dada Kris. "ohya kau tadi medesah keras, itu tandanya oppa kalah. Oppa harus memberiku hadiah nanti oke" kata Sehun sambil menatap Kris.

"bagaimana tidak mendesah? Oppa bahkan baru tau kau bisa menari seerotis tadi"

"hehe tapi aku berhasil kan?" ucapnya girang.

"nee~ as your wish. Oppa akan memberikan apa yang kau minta nanti. Jja sekarang Sehunnieku sayang harus istirahat , tidurlah yang nyenyak princess " ucap Kris kemudian menciumi pipi Sehun gemas. Sehun menyamankan posisinya di dekapan Kris hingga tertidur lelap.

'kau adalah segalanya sekarang Sehun' batin Kris yang sedang memandang wajah damai Sehun yang tertidur pulas di dadanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii maaf banget yaa , kemarin ada kesalahan di chapter ini sampai harus di post ulang :" maaf atas kecerobohan yang aku lalukann itu bener-bener ga sadar.

Oh iya yang minta ChanHun sequel harap bersabar ya karna akan ada Chanhun yang bakal aku terbitin lagi tapi oneshot dan bukan sequel yang kemarin. Tunggu yaa , dan semoga engga mengecewakan kalian ya :"

Terimakasih yaa buat yang udah baca~ makasih juga yang udah review~ maaf tak bisa membalas satu persatu~

Mohon reviewnya~

RnR~


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar bebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

"bagaimana tidak mendesah? Oppa bahkan baru tau kau bisa menari seerotis tadi"

"hehe tapi aku berhasil kan?" ucapnya girang.

"nee~ as your wish. Oppa akan memberikan apa yang kau minta nanti. Jja sekarang Sehunnieku sayang harus istirahat , tidurlah yang nyenyak princess " ucap Kris kemudian menciumi pipi Sehun gemas. Sehun menyamankan posisinya di dekapan Kris hingga tertidur lelap.

'kau adalah segalanya sekarang Sehun' batin Kris yang sedang memandang wajah damai Sehun yang tertidur pulas di dadanya.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

Pagi menjelang, kini sudah sekita pukul delapan Sehun dan Kris kini sudah bergegas menuju bandara karena beberapa menit yang lalu orang tua Sehun mendadak menelfonnya dan berkata jika mereka sudah sampai. Dua sejoli itu bahkan belum mandi, mereka hanya sempat cuci muka dan menyikat gigi saja. Oh oh tidak lupa memakai parfum sebanyaknya karena bau mereka semalam, ugh.

Sehun duduk gelisah di bangku penumpang sebelah Kris. "kau kenapa baby? Bukankah harusnya aku yang panik, disini aku yang akan berhadapan dengan mertua" tanya Kris heran.

"ishh oppa, aku panik karena kita belum sempat membereskan kekacauan semalamm. Aisss jinjaa, bagaimana jika orang tua ku lihat?"

"bagus jika begitu, bukankah kita akan cepat dinikahkan?" Kris mencoba membuta ketegangan Sehun berkurang. "lagi pula jika orang tuamu melihat kamar kita, mereka juga harus lihat adegan anaknya semalam yang mengacaukan kamar" Kris menyeringai.

"oh my god! Hapus itu! Hapusss~" Sehun bertambah panik. Dia lupa bahkan dia dengan wajah bahagianya menari diatas Kris masih dengan penis besar Kris didalamnya membatu vagina gatalnya mencapai puncak. Ahh vaginanya jadi basah.

Kris mengelus paha Sehun. "tenang saja, itu tak mungkin aku beritahu orang tuamu. Bisa mati digantung nanti. Lagi pula itu hanya simpanan pribadi saja, lumayan untun selfsevice jika sewaktu-waktu keluar kota tanpamu"

Kris tidak sadar jika tangannya yang mengelus paha Sehun akan berdampak begitu besar pada kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Sehun harus berusaha keras menahan erangannya. Dia butuh penis Kris didalamnya sekarang.

"berhenti" ucap Sehun.

"kenapa? Kau marah jika aku menyimpannya? Baiklah akan ku hapus nanti, tapi jangan marah sayang" Kris mulai khawatir.

"ku bilang berhenti" ucap Sehun agak keras. Mau tak mau Kris menuruti perkataan Sehun dari pada Sehun semakin marah dengannya. Namun dia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Sehun akan menarik kepalanya, menciumnya ganas terkesan terburu.

"ini semua gara-gara oppa. Cepat selesaikan ini dan kita jemput orang tuaku. Masa bodoh telat. Vaginaku sudah gatal oppa~"Kris kaget dengan perkataan Sehun. Dia hanya memegang paha Sehun dan Sehun ingin dia memakannya di pinggir jalan? Sekarang?.

Tanpa babibu Sehun membuka celana Kris terburu-buru. Sulit memang karena mereka berada di mobil, beruntung jalanan sepi di tambah kaca mobil Kris gelap. Sehun terus menghisap kuat agar penis Kris bangun. Kris hanya mendesis pasrah, dia ingin lihat seberapa buas Sehun bahkan disaat mereka bisa saja kepergok seperti sekarang.

Sehun merasa jika penis Kris sudah cukup keras untuk ia masukan. Sehun juga kebetulan memakai dress pendek jadi ia hanya perlu menaikan sedikit dressnya dan membuka celana dalamnya. Sehun duduk diatas Kris, tangannya memegang setir dibelakan tubuhnya untuk berpegangan. Tangan Sehun yang satu memegang penis Kris mengarahkannya pada lubang vaginanya.

Pelahan-lahan Sehun mulai menurunkan badannya, nikmat. Sehun dapat merasakan penis Kris yang keras berada di dalamnya. Padahal hampir setiap malam- ah memang setiap malam dia merasakannya tapi entahlah, penis Kris benar-benar candunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun menaik turunkan badannya. Kris memegangi pinggulnya yang bergerak naik turun. Keduanya mendesah, terlebih Sehun yang memang tipe berisik saat bercinta. Sehun meremas dadanya sendiri yang masih terbungkus rapih. Kris tak menyentuhnya karena Kris ingin cepat mencapai puncak supaya tak mengecewakan calon mertuanya.

"ughh Sehun ahh" geram Kris.

"B-bantu ak-ku oppahh nghh ~ dari bawah ahh iyyaa seperti godd.. ini nikmat ouhh" Sehun semakin gencar saat vaginanya berkedut menandakan akan segera menuntaskan kegiatan ini. Kris juga dapat merasakannya, penis Kris juga mulai berkedut. Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya membantu Sehun.

"ughh Kriss terusss akhh sudah dekat"

"ahh Sehun, aku sampaii emmh~"

"KRIS/SSEHUNN! AKHH~" mereka sampai bersamaan. Sperma Kris masuk kedalam vagina Sehun yang terdalam. Mereka beristirahat sejenak, menghirup oksigen menetralkan nafas mereka setelah kegiatan ini.

"Sehun"

"ya"

"vaginamu masih mau oppa genjot? Tapi nanti saja ya, sekarang kita harus menjemput orang tua mu" ucap Kris. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka membersihkan cairan yang berceceran dan merapihkan apa saja yang terlihat berantakan. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya, mereka telat setengah jam lebih.

.

.

"ah itu orang tuaku oppa" Sehun menarik tangan Kris sesampainya di bandara dan mencari orang tuanya.

"ayah~ ibu~" Sehun berteriak memanggil mereka kemudian berlari memeluk keduanya. Kris mengekor di belakang Sehun. Sedikit terharu melihat Sehun yang melepas rindu pada orang tuanya. Kris sedikit gugup saat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya membuat sang ayah bisa menatapnya dengan jelas.

"kau? Kau Kris Wu kan? Pengusaha terkenal itu?" kata ayah Sehun sepontan.

"ayah kenal Kris oppa?" Tanya Sehun kaget.

"tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya sayang, Kris-sii sangat terkenal. Kami sering melihatnya di majalah bisnis" jelas ayah Sehun.

"benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya.

"anak bodoh. Ah Kris-sii apakah yang membuat anda bisa datang dengan anak saya ini" tanya ayah Sehun lembut. Sehun mendengus, tidak biasanya ayahnya baik dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal.

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu, tuan" ucap Kris begitu sopan. " Kris Wu imnida" Kris membungkuk hormat. "saya ke sini untuk menjemput orang tua kekasih saya tuan"

"j-jangan bilang..." ayah Sehun memandang Kris dan Sehun bergantian.

"omonaa~ anakku. Berpacaran dengan anda Kris-ssi?" ibu Sehun terkaget.

"ne, nyonya" Kris tersenyum sambil menunggu reaksi berikutnya.

"benarkah? Apa orang tua mu sadah tau? Apa kami yang terakhir?" tanya ayah Sehun beruntun.

"ne, tuan. Maafkan saya karena baru memberi tahu ini semua"

"yeobo. Kris-ssi akan menjadi menantu kita" ibu Sehun menggerakkan lengan ayah Sehun terlihat bersemangat, Kris menganggapnya sebagai respon positif dari salah satu mertuanya. Tingga satu lagi.

"anda serius Kris-ssi? Sehun kami itu anak yang bodoh" ayah Sehun terlihat konyol kali ini.

"saya serius tuan. Saya bahkan bersiap menikahinya jika anda mengizinkan"

"oh te-tentu saja. Tentu saja. Kami sangat berterima kasih jika anda bisa menerima Sehun"

Sehun terbengong kaget. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ayahnya begitu cepat luluh bahkan dalam hitungan menit. Yang Sehun tau ayahnya benar-benar tegas. Tapi ini... Kris benar-benar hebat.

"ah lebih baik kita bicarakan kelanjutan ini dirumah saja, sepertinya disini benar-benar kurang tepat. Bagaimana tuan?" ucap Kris.

"ah kau benar. Dan jangan panggil kami tuan dan nyonya. Panggil seperti Sehun memanggil kami" ucap ayah Sehun di ikuti anggukan dari ibu Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya masih bingung dengan sikap ayahnya namun ia sama sekali tidak protes dari pada dirinya tidak jadi menikah dengan Kris kan?. Mereka melangkah menuju perkiran dengan Kria yang membantu membawakan koper orang tua Sehun. Menambah nilai plus untuk Kris. Kris dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

.

.

TBC

Hohohoho maaff pendekk yaa dan maaf updatenya lamaaaaa bangetttt~. Tadinya saya berniat buat discontinue FF ini :" tapi entah lah, gimana menurut kalian?

Maaf banyak typo karena ini engga saya edit lagi...

Mohon REVIEWnya jika ingin dilanjut. Terimaksih yang udah foll&amp;fav

RnR

RnR

RnR

PLEASEE ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh! My Presdir**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**Warning : GS/TYPO/NC**

**Summary:**

**Sehun seorang karyawan kantor biasa dengan tampilan kuno./** **'sial! Gara gara memikirkan itu membuatku terangsang. Arghh!'-Kris/"ahh apa aku perlu menungging kembali? Apa kali ini aku harus membuka pahaku lebar bebar?"- Sehun**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

Sehun terbengong kaget. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ayahnya begitu cepat luluh bahkan dalam hitungan menit. Yang Sehun tau ayahnya benar-benar tegas. Tapi ini... Kris benar-benar hebat.

"ah lebih baik kita bicarakan kelanjutan ini dirumah saja, sepertinya disini benar-benar kurang tepat. Bagaimana tuan?" ucap Kris.

"ah kau benar. Dan jangan panggil kami tuan dan nyonya. Panggil seperti Sehun memanggil kami" ucap ayah Sehun di ikuti anggukan dari ibu Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya masih bingung dengan sikap ayahnya namun ia sama sekali tidak protes dari pada dirinya tidak jadi menikah dengan Kris kan?. Mereka melangkah menuju perkiran dengan Kris yang membantu membawakan koper orang tua Sehun. Menambah nilai plus untuk Kris. Kris dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

-oOo-

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan Kris saat menuju apartemen Sehun setelah memakirkan mobil. Orang tua Sehun sudah lebih dahulu masuk kedalam gedung, lelah katanya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

Sehun menyenggol lengan Kris, "oppa kau tahu? ayah ku tak pernah menyetujui hubungan ku dengan siapapun selama ini. Bahkan berniat menjodoh-jodohkanku tapi hari ini? Oh tuhannn aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa ayah menerima mu tanpa ada keraguan" ucap Sehun amat antusias.

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya, tangannya melepas pegangannya pada koper yang ia bawa untuk beralih memeluk kekasih yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu.

"hey, ku tanya padamu. Apakah ada alasan orang tuamu menolak ku? Aku tampan, mapan ah bukan mapan lagi sebetulnya, yahh kau tau..." Kris mengangkat bahunya.

Sehun menggigit tangan Kris yang merangkulnya itu, " huh dasarrr. Oppa terlalu percaya diri,"

"yakk, tidak. bukan begitu. Oppa hanya mengucapkan yang sebenarnya saja"

Ting

Mereka sampai di lantai apartemen Sehun. Kris masih merangkulnya.

"Sehunie"

"ya"

"malam ini kita tidak bisa ehm" ucap Kris agak ragu.

"ehm? Maksud oppa?" kening Sehun berkerut.

"kegiatan itu..." balas Kris masih dengan kata-kata ambigunya.

"ahhh kegiatan mari memasukan penis ke sarangnya? Kekeke" Sehun terkekeh.

"shhttt kau ini wanita, bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Kris panik sambil mengdarkan pandangannya.

"huh oppa juga sama saja dengan ku. Onani di kantor. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahuinya?" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"kau. Kau kan memang memergoki ku. Dan berujung menikmatinya jugakan?" Kris menggoda Sehun. "ahh sayang sekali ada orang tua mu, kita jadi tak bisa menikmatinya"

"diamlahh, tahan sebentar saja" ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

-oOo-

"makan yang banyak ya nak" ucap ibu Sehun sambil menambahkan lauk ke mangkuk makanan Kris, sedangkan Kris hanya menggangguk-angguk saja.

"ibu cukup...Kris oppa sepertinya sudah kenyang" ucap Sehun menyudahi ibunya yang terus menaruh banyak makanan di mangkuk Kris.

"tak apa, aku masih sanggup sayang" lerai Kris menengahi.

"aigooo manis sekali kaliannn" ibu Sehun gemas sendiri.

"ah itu, kalian sudah merencanakan pernikahan?" tanya ibunya yang kini mengurus makan ayah Sehun. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun tersedak, beruntung Kris dengan cekatan memberi minumnya pada Sehun.

"ibu" ucap Sehun keras setelah berhasil meloloskan makanan memasuki perutnya.

"apa? Ibu hanya bertanya saja"

"emm, sebenarnya saya sudah berniat menikahi Sehun secepatnya, itu pun jika kalian setuju" ucap Kris dengan halus mengutarakan niatnya.

"tentu saja, ayah tak akan menghalangi kalian. Nikahi saja secepatnya, keluarga ini sudah lama menanti kehadiran cucu yang meramaikan suasana" jawab ayah Sehun cepat. Sehun mencibir ayahnya karena menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"ah jika kalian sudah setuju aku akan memberitahukan orang tuaku untuk melamar Sehun secara remi serta menentukan kapan tanggalnya. Bagaimana?" ucap Kris antusias.

"ahhh tentu tentu, dengan senang hati haha" ayah san ibu Sehun tertawa girang. Dalam hati Sehun berfikir apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya ini.

-oOo-

"hati-hati dijalan oppa" teriak Sehun sambil melambaikan tangan ketika lift yang Kris masuki mulai tertutup. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat Sehun kembali ke apartementnya. Saat kembali Sehun melihat orang tuanya masih berada di ruang tamu sambil menonton tivi. Sehun sudah tak tahan ingin menyanyakan beberapa hal yang sudah membuat resah dirinya.

"ayah ibu" panggil Sehun sembari duduk ditengah-tengah memisahkan ayah dan ibunya. "aku akan to the point saja. Kenapa ayah dengan langsung menerima Kris oppa?"

"kau ingin ayah menolaknya ya?" tanya ayahnya jahil.

"tentu saja tidak. aku mencintainya"

"nah yasudah, kenapa kau masih bertanya seperti itu?" tanya ibunya.

"aku hanya penasaran saja bu" Sehun mengecutkan bibirnya.

"dengar baik-baik Sehunie. Sebenarnya ayah dan ayah Kris sudah saling kenal dari dahulu. Jadi ayah tak ragu menyerahkanmu pada Kris, ayah yakin dia adalah orang yang baik. Kau juga kelihatannya bahagia bersama Kris jadi untuk apa lagi ayah mebuang waktu" jelas ayah Sehun.

Kini giliran ibu Sehun yang melanjutkan "ayah mu benar nak, ibu sebelumnya tak pernah melihatmu yang selalu tersenyum seperti kali ini. Ibu juga yakin Kris adalah pendamping yang baik untuk mu" ucap ibu Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"jadi kalian merestuiku bukan karena Kris adalah anak dari orang kaya ternama kan?" sungguh wajah Sehun konyol sekali saat ini. Disaat orang tuanya serius ia malah bertanya seperti ini. Perusak suasana.

"kau ini benar-benar benar anak bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ayah menerimanya hanya karena ia anak seorang pengusaha. Ayah sendiri juga pengusaha, ayah banyak kenalan pengusaha yang anaknya masih single. Kau benar benar ingin ayah tak merestuimu dan ingin ayah jodohkan lagi ya?" ucap ayahnya geram sekaligus gemas kepada Sehun.

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya "tidak yah tidak. aku hanya bercanda, jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan bunuh diri" ucap Sehun panik sambil berlari kearah kamarnya.

"aku kasihan pada Kris" ucap ibu Sehun.

"ya aku pun. Sehun benar-benae anak bodoh yang hanya bisa mengacaukan sesuatu" jawab ayah Sehun mengamini ucapan istrinya.

-oOo-

Sehun pagi-pagi sekali sudah membuat keributan diapartemennya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berangkat ke kantor dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Kris. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju lobby apartemen dimana Kris sudah menunggunya di mobil yang ia parkir di luar gedung. Sehun menyuruhnya diam disana dan akan menghampirinya dengan segera saat ditelpon.

"aku merindukan muuuuu~" ucap Sehun langsung merengek saat membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang sebelah Kris.

"aku juga" ucap Kris singkat namun tak akan sesingkat ia mencumbu kekasihnya yang kini tengah ia cium itu terus turun hingga leher Sehun. Belum meninggalkan bekas karena Kris memang hanya mengecupnya saja.

"eunghh jangan disini" ucap Sehun memperingatkan Kris. Kris langsung tersadar bahwa mereka masih dalam area parkir apartemen Sehun.

"kamar ku?" tanpa menunggu lama Sehun segera menganggukan kepalanya. Kris tersenyum puas, kemudian bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Selama di perjalanan tangan Sehun tak henti-hentinya meremas penis Kris yang telah menegang.

"buka saja, hunie" ucap kris dengan suara berat kentara dengan nafsu yang menuruti perkataan Kris yang masih menyetir dan membebaskan penis Kris dari celananya hanya dengan mengeluarkannya dari resletingnya. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung meraup penis Kris, menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga Kris meloloskan desahan beberapa kali dibuatnya.

Sehun terus menggencarkan aksinya dengan ikut memainkan twisballnya. "akhh Sehun, jangan dicubit terlalu keras. Kau tak ingin mati bukan?" protes Kris saat Sehun meremas twinsballnya dengan keras.

"oppa yang memintanya tadi emm" balas Sehun sambil mengemut penis besar kesayangannya.

"ahh iya teruss begitu, yang lebut" Kris mengelus kepala Sehun yang berada di selakangannya. Sehun menaik turunkan kepalannya, menghisap ujung penis Kris kuat sambil memainkan lidahnya pada lubang penis Kris. Membuat Kris ngilu namun nikmat.

Kris memfokuskan diri menyetir mobilnya, ia ingin segera sampai di tujuannya yaitu rumahnya yang lain yang kebetulan dekat daerahnya berada sekarang, kamudian ia akan dengan leluasa menggenjot Sehun hingga gadis kecil nakalnya ini tak dapat berkutik. Ahh penisnya jadi berkedut hanya dengan membayangkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Uhh maaf TBC disaat yang ga tepat. Hanya ingin membuat kalian geregetan aja :" hehe

Adakahh yang masih nunggu FF ini? Maaf yaaa lama updateeeee huhuhu maaf bangettttt, aku kemarin sedang kehilangan mood untuk menulis FF ini. Dan untungnya moodku sudah kembaliiii.

Terima kasih buat yang udah dukung FF ini~ terimakasih banyakkkkkkk

Jika ingin ini dilanjut silahkan tinggalkan jejak yahh

REVIEW

Shh! No plagiat!


End file.
